The Phantom skater tangled web part 2
by kiwikid
Summary: The arrival of the US skating team coach and a few skaters triggers some ill feeling in Sleepyside in the form of some vandalism. Dan's negative attitude toward the skaters sees him become the prime suspect.Is he responsible and if so why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – the arrival

"Sleepyside welcomes the US skating team", the poster read. A picture of Coach Jason Clarke featured in its centre.

Dan stood looking at the poster for several minutes then he glanced around covertly. Seeing nobody in the immediate vicinity Dan ripped the poster off the wall and tore it into pieces. Then he stomped off. He didn't see a figure come out from behind a nearby building and look speculatively after him.

He didn't want to be here was the thought in his mind as he got closer to his destination. But when he was practically begged to help out he couldn't refuse.

He had to get his life back on track anyway.

A café loomed up and he pulled the car into a parking spot and got out. In desperate need of a coffee he strolled toward the door.

He opened the door and met the gaze of the curious customers who identified a stranger in their midst. That was the problem with small towns anyone new was immediately identified. "Afternoon Sir", can I help you, The male assistant asked.

"Yeah just a black coffee please no sugar". He perched on a stool.

A few seconds later a woman approached, "I haven't seen you around these parts before", she sized him up and began to smile. What she saw was a man in his early thirties, tall with the sleekly muscled build of an athlete. He had dark hair which right now was annoying not wanting to stay in place and one piece dangled down by his eyes. The woman was now staring into those eyes with a broad smile. He knew only about 5% of the population had green eyes and he'd been told his were quite startling. But right now he didn't want to attract the attention of every single female for miles and tried to avoid rolling his eyes in frustration..

"No", he stated knowing the short answer would probably annoy this woman.

"Are you just passing through", she prodded. He sighed supposing he might as well get this over with, "No, I'll be working at the new skating arena".

All eyes in the café turned to him. "I'll have that coffee to go", he requested quickly anxious now to depart the café before more questions started.

"I guess I'll see you around then, babe", the woman grinned even wider while her friends gave her thumbs up signs. "I will be working", he replied firmly grabbing his coffee paying and exiting the café quickly. The woman watched him go then returned to her friends giggling, "what a cutie", she told them, "maybe things are looking up in this town".

He sat in his car and downed his coffee feeling glad he hadn't drunk it in the café.

At the moment he just wanted a bit of peace and quiet but this job was going to ensure he got exactly the opposite. Once he'd finished his coffee he started the car and headed for his next location Sleepyside Bank.

Peter Belden was just finishing up some paper work when he noticed a change in the atmosphere of the bank, little murmurs and glances toward the door.

He didn't have long to wonder what was going as one of the tellers approached to tell him he had a visitor who wanted to discuss opening an account.

Peter waited until a tall dark haired man was led to his desk. 'He held out his hand, "good afternoon I'm Peter Belden, I understand you want to open an account."

"Yes, umm you might have received a call about me, I'm the replacement coach for the US skating team", the man replied. Peter smiled, "Yes I did receive that call", he acknowledged. The call had come roughly 1 hour ago. "Mr Belden we are the representatives for the US skating team. We understand you have a meeting scheduled with the Coach this afternoon. Well these been a bit of a problem and the expected Coach has had to pull out from training the team. His replacement will attend this afternoon's meeting, Click". That had been it and Peter had not been told the name of the man he was to expect., So he held out his hand and said "it's a privilege to meet you Mr…" . ""Oh sorry, I guess I'm a bit tired, It's Saunders, Simon Saunders.", Simon guessed they mustn't have even told this man his name. He shook the hand held out to him hand firmly. "Welcome to Sleepyside Mr Saunders", Peter stated. "I'll get the forms you need and we can open that account for you", Peter opened his drawer and pulled out some papers. "Weren't you an Olympic Champion Mr Saunders", Peter enquired as he gave Simon the papers to read. "Yes that's right", Simon agreed.

"I thought the name rang a bell", Peter replied. He looked up at his female tellers who were regarding Mr Saunders appreciatively. The Coach was probably only in his early thirties , and Peter didn't notice a ring. That meant the coach was going to be targeted by just about every single woman in Sleepyside.

"Are you staying in town", Peter asked as the coach signed places on the form.

"Yes, the Grant apartments", Simon stated. "I haven't found them yet, since time was getting on I thought I'd come here first".

"Well they're very easy to find", Peter reassured. "What about a supermarket or some place I can buy food", Simon asked as he pushed the forms back. "Well we have a few local stores that are quite expensive", Peter replied regarding the coaches tired green eyes. He studied the coach further then made a decision. "All that driving must have made you tired, why don't you join me and my family for dinner".

Simon looked up startled by the offer. "I couldn't impose", he stated warily. "It's no imposition Mr Saunders and it might save you some time. Crabapple farm, where I live, is one of the places that's applied to host one of your team. If you come to dinner you can check over the farm," Peter smiled.

Simon found himself too tired to refuse, "that's so kind of you", he stated warmly.

"I'll give you directions to the farm and if you come about 630 I can introduce you to my family," Peter told the Coach.

Simon shook his hand again then got up and made his way out ignoring the glances of the females that watched his every move.

Peter picked up the phone, he better tell Helen they were having a guest to dinner or he'd be in big trouble.

The farm was already a hive of activity when Peter arrived home. He could see Helen in the kitchen with Trixie busily preparing dinner. "Evening", he stated as he opened the door and marched inside. He was greeted by a barking red setter and a slightly muddy Bobby. "Who's your guest", Bobby demanded before even saying hello.

Peter smiled, he'd just said it was a client to Helen and not specifically named Mr Saunders. "Someone who's new to town and will be around for awhile", Peter explained with a smile.

Helen smiled back, "well I hope he enjoys roast because that's what we're having".

Peter kissed his wife firmly glad she had such a generous spirit, some husbands would get blasted for telling their wife they had a dinner guest just a few hours before dinner. "Do we need to lock up Reddy dad, inquired Mart. "Well I'd do it anyway, that dogs a pest to new people, Peter acknowledged.

He then got busy with his own pre dinner jobs.

630 Arrived quickly and everyone's gaze wandered to the door as they heard a car pull up. Soon a knock sounded and Peter went to let in their guest. Simon had obviously showered and changed as he looked a lot more alert. He held out something to Peter, "I bought this as a thank you for tonight", Peter smiled and thanked him then invited him inside. "Mr Saunders, this is my wife Helen", Peter stated introducing an attractive curly haired blonde woman . Helen looked at their guest and blushed prettily as he took her hand and kissed its back. Mr Saunders was a very nice looking man she thought then saw Peter eyeing her blush and felt embarrassed for thinking such thoughts. "Nice to meet you Mrs Belden, Simon acknowledged. "These are my brood", Peter stated sweeping his hand over the four children standing awkwardly in a row. The ranged from older teens down to a young child of about 6. Simon suddenly felt a little hot and wished he hadn't come for dinner. He hoped he wouldn't embarrass himself by losing his carefully constructed façade. One by one he shook the hands of the Belden offspring. His hand shook the most as he met the hand of young Mart Belden. He looked about the same age as….no don't go there, he pulled his thought away quickly hoping nobody would notice his discomfort.

"Mr Saunders is the skating coach for the US team", Peter told his family. Trixie immediately stared, "I thought we were going to get some other guy", she remarked.

"Well yes you were originally but he pulled out at the last minute", Simon acknowledged. Bobby looked up at the tall coach ," I skate", he announced proudly, "and I only fall over occasionally ." Simon smiled at the young boy , "some of my team started at your age and they fell over as well", he told Bobby. "if you keep practicing I'm sure you'll get better." Bobby smiled widely enjoying the attention of the coach. "Come on Bobby ,I'm sure Mr Saunders wants to see the house", Brian stated. "Yes, good Brian you could give Mr Saunders the tour", Peter stated.

"Right this way Mr Saunders", Brian offered, leading the way up the stairs.

Simon liked the charming farmhouse but decided the busy atmosphere would not appeal to all of his skaters. Laura Frazer who was an only child might definitely feel overwhelmed and he'd have to consider a quieter place for her. The most positive feature of the farmhouse was the Belden's who would definitely make any of his skaters feel at home.

He came downstairs closer to a decision on who to send to board with the Belden's.

The dinner was sitting at the able welcoming him with its warm glow, a glow that was mirrored on Mrs Beldens face.

"Come join us Mr Saunders", Helen offered with a smile. "Thank you for your kindness", Simon found himself feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"You both must call me Simon", he told the elder Beldens. They chatted while they ate about the upcoming skating competition.

I guess you don't have a lot of time for other things", Peter remarked after Simon had finished telling them about all the things that lead up to a competition.

"Well I do have hobbies and an interest in other sports ,baseball has long been a favourite. Peter immediately grinned, 'mine as well", he told Simon.

That led to a spirited conversation where Peter found out he and Simon supported the same team. Simon though seemed to possess extra knowledge about the individual team members. "Sounds like you follow the sport closely", Peter remarked intently.

"Actually I got that information from Jay Morgan himself", Simon stated referring to the baseball team manager. "We've been friends for years, he was kind of like a mentor to me".

Peter's mouth hung open. Helen smiled, 'I think Peter will want to have some long involved conversations with you", she remarked. Simon found himself smiling back

" If I get the time then I'd love to discuss the sport with you", he told Peter.

There was a gap in conversation and they started desert and Simon found himself yawning.

"You must have had a busy day, Simon", Helen remarked. "Sorry", Simon apologized things have been hectic lately. "I suppose since your appointment was a last minute thing that you must have had to rush about a lot", Helen acknowledged. "Yes, it took a while to be organized", Simon told her.

"We won't be offended if you want to go home and have any early night", Helen stated frankly with a smile. Simons matching smile demonstrated his thanks.

"An early night would be welcome, I have a busy day tomorrow visiting the other homes that have been accepted to board skaters. After that is finished I will be able to confirm who you all get. I like to be able to match personalities with families", Simon told the Beldens. "Will there be many rules for the skaters to follow while they are with us", Peter asked. "We expect all skaters to fit in with the household rules of the family they are staying with. The skaters learn to be disciplined and obey the team rules, really they are similar to most families, no underage drinking, or anything else", Simon shot a look at Bobby. They will have correspondence work from their schools to get done as well. Grades can't slip just because they have a place on the US team", Simon stated.

Peter and Helen stood up then and ushered their tired looking guest to the door.

Helen suddenly remembered Simons gift and opened it while they walk to the door,

Mr Saunders, ahh Simon that's very generous", Helen stated as tickets to practice sessions were revealed. "We don't normally let the public in to see our practice session but those tickets will give you private access. Why don't you come and meet the team sometime", Simon offered as he shook Peters hand and kissed Helens hand .

"Thank you once again for making a stranger feel welcome", Simon told them as he strolled out of the door.

He was thankful the journey back to his apartment was short. Undressing quickly and donning his pajamas he was asleep almost the same minute his head touched the pillow.

Awaking to the sound of singing birds Simon found he's slept for almost 12 hours.

Climbing from his warm bed he padded barefoot to the kitchen and shoved some toast on for breakfast. Over a coffee he studied a map of Sleepyside locating his days destination easily. The Manor house sounded very grand and Simon understood the Wheelers were quite rich.

After eating his simple breakfast he went and showered and brushed his teeth.

He placed back his toothbrush, his fingers touching the small bottle of pills nestled in the cupboard. His hand hovered over the lid debating whether he needed to take one.

A recent conversation played through his mind, "Phillip you don't want me to be the US coach", he'd told his friend when he'd rung to suggest the idea. "Simon you are still a fantastic skater and fronted the list for choice of coach at one time. It was only because we couldn't contact you that we went with someone else", Phillip answered.

"I don't want the job anymore", Simon had insisted. Phillip sighed, "I heard some rumour that… he stopped. "Go on", Simons voice took on a sterner quality. "Just that you'd suffered some sort of breakdown", Phillip remarked gently. "Yeah its true Phillip, I'm currently taking antidepressants", Simon admitted candidly hoping that would get Phillip to leave him alone. "Well don't you think getting back to skating might help get your life back on track", Phillip suggested. Simon sighed, "No", he stated firmly. "The team have no current coach Simon and the next best candidate is currently in Canada, please, as a favour, for me", Phil pleaded with his friend.

Simon always did have a strong sense of dedication and didn't want to let the team down, "oh alright", he reluctantly agreed.

Now as he stood contemplating the medication he wondered if this was an opportunity to begin life again. He opened his wallet and stared at the photos inside, he owed it to them to at least try.

Simon stopped his car in front of the Manor house and stared in awe, what an amazing home. He saw a black horse grazing nearby and suddenly missed his own horse Poppy who now lived at his parents ranch. Exiting his car Simon marched to the front door and knocked. A maid answered and ushered him inside. Then she had him wait while she disappeared up the stairs. She was back quickly though with a tall red haired man. "Good Morning Mr Saunders", Matt Wheeler smiled and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you". "Nice to meet you as well Mr Wheeler", acknowledged Simon, "you have a very grand home. Matt smiled, "I'll be happy to give you a tour", he stated, gesturing Simon with a follow me action. Simon was treated to a most amazing tour taking in some sumptuous rooms. Matt opened yet another door, "this is the library", he told Simon gesturing at a room filled with books, "your skaters are welcome to come and study here". Simon stared at the books stopping when he heard murmuring, he looked into a corner of the library where a huddle of females were all staring at him. "My wife is hosting one of her groups", Matt explained. Simon nodded and quickly exited the room

"My gosh who was that honey", thrice married Martha Walsh remarked as the door closed. 'That is Mr Simon Saunders the new US skating coach", Helen Belden told them.. "He dined with us last night", Helen added. Martha and the others looked impressed. "So dish out the gossip Helen, is he married", Martha asked eagerly.

"Well there's no ring , Helen remarked, "but he must have a girl friend".

"Maybe I'll see if I can find out" Martha stated with a little grin, "he could be a prospect for number 4". Helen suddenly felt very sorry for the Coach.

Matt Wheeler led the way outside. "That is a beautiful horse", Simon remarked as the approached the paddock where the black was grazing. "His names Jupiter", Matt stated with a pleased smile. The black hearing his name approached the fence and looked over at his master. Simon approached , "You need to be careful around him he looks nice but he can be… "Matt stopped stunned by the display in front of him. Jupiter had his head in Simon's arms and eyes closed was enjoying a scratch. "You've had something to do with horses before", Matt remarked deciding that must be the explanation for Jupiter's uncharacteristic behaviour.. "Yes my parents own a ranch and breed horses", Simon acknowledged. Matt looked thoughtful, 'Greg Saunders", he blurted. Simon nodded, "yes, that's my father". "I met him at a horse sale recently", Matt told Simon, "he breeds Appaloosas and I was thinking of buying one". "Indeed dad has some of the best stock in the States", Simon stated proudly.

"Well I may talk to him again", Matt mentioned as he watched Jupiter with a sense of disbelief. "Do you ride Mr Saunders", Matt asked. "Yes, I have my own horse who unfortunately had to stay behind with my parents", Simon told him. "Well if you want to go riding sometime you're most welcome. Unfortunately my stable manager is out at the moment or I'd introduce you. But since you'll be staying in the area and we'll be hosting one of your skaters I'm sure you might get the opportunity to meet him another time", Matt determined. "Indeed, thanks for the offer and I sincerely hope I actually get time to go riding", Simon sighed.

Matt smiled, "yes, I guess you will be busy", he acknowledged. "The whole of Sleepyside is so excited about the competition and we're glad to have you here."

Simon felt that overwhelmed feeling again, a lot was riding on his shoulders and he sincerely hoped he wouldn't disappoint this whole town.

"Well I'm off to the Lynches now", I'll be in touch later today to tell you the name and arrival time of your skater," Simon remarked as Matt walked him back to the car. Matt gave him directions and watched Simon pull the car away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – problems with Dan

Bill Regan muttered to himself darkly as he stocked his 4 by 4 with purchases. He definitely was not in the best mood today and the unfortunate shop assistant that had served him received the brunt of his anger. His problem was simple Dan. They'd developed a close bond during the time Dan had been diagnosed with a hereditary medical condition that had caused his bodies systems to suddenly shut down. Now Dan had to take daily medication to prevent a reoccurrence of the condition.

Recently he'd become moody and withdrawn hardly responding to his Uncle at all.

The school had also noticed Dans behaviour and requested that Dan and Regan front up for a counseling session. Dan had refused to talk about what was causing his behaviour but the councilor seemed to think that Dan was simply having a delayed reaction to his mothers death. Certainly memories had been prompted for both of them with the discovery of Patty's photo album. But Regan had been disappointed to note gaps in the albums photos with blank spaces. Patty must have removed photos then unfortunately lost them.

Nothing would bring those lost memories back and he'd been advised to bide his time with Dan and wait for him to talk. It didn't give Dan an excuse for bad behaviour though and Regan was beginning to see some signs a storm might be coming.

At 22 he felt ill equipped to deal with Dans problems and had relied heavily on the wisdom of the Beldens.

Making sure his purchase were all secure Regan started up his vehicle and headed for home. Mr Wheeler would have left for a business meeting by the time he arrived.

It was probably not a good time to consult Mrs Wheeler on the sale of the gold necklace he'd found nestled amongst love letters from his sisters past. Regan had the medical bill for Dan coming due and selling the necklace was the only way he was going to be able to pay.

The drive back to town was short and Regan could see banners going up to welcome members of the US skating team to town. He understood the coach had already arrived. He didn't pay much attention to those type of things though, horses were more in his line of interest. Why couldn't they hold an international equestrian competition, that would be far more interesting in his opinion.

He pulled up outside his apartment at Manor house and began to unload. The sounds coming from the stable that indicated Dan was already at work mucking out.

He carried the supplies for the Manor house in and gave them to Jim. "Thanks Regan", Jim acknowledged with a smile. Regan smiled why couldn't Dan act more like his red headed friend then he immediately felt bad for having the thought.

Regan marched into the stable noticing Dan hard at work cleaning tack. Dan obviously noticed his arrival but chose to say nothing. Regan could feel a temper brewing. He heard giggling and turned to find Bobby Belden playing in the hay with the small horse selection he'd obtained for the young boys use. There with Bobby was Trixie Belden and Honey Wheeler both seemingly involved in a discussion while cleaning their own mounts tack. "The Bob whites should have some sort of involvement in the ice skating competition " Trixie was saying. "Yes but what "Honey agreed ,"the Harris foundation is already covering the money needed for most things". "Them again", remarked Trixie," amusement parks and competitions what doesn't this Harris guy support". Honey shrugged guessing Trixie hadn't really been asking a question.

"Big foundations often forget about the personal touches", Honey remarked, "maybe we need to do something for the skaters themselves. "What a good idea", Trixies eyes sparkled as the idea caught hold". Regan smiled the girls had generous hearts. "That is a really nice thought to do something special for the skaters. It can be daunting arriving in a new town and not knowing many people." Regan spoke passionately remembering his own feelings of loneliness. "I'm' sure I can spare Dan if you need his help with anything", Regan said warmly. Trixie grinned and turned to her friend who looked not exactly happy at his Uncle's announcement..

"Dan what do you think", Trixie asked "Have nothing to do with the damn competition", Dan spat. Regan's eyes widened at the word 'damn'. "Daniel Mangan what did you say", he demanded forcefully. "I'm sure you're not deaf Uncle Bill", Dan remarked staring at his Uncle defiantly. Honey and Trixie traded wary glances as Regan's face got redder. "Come into my office right now mister", Regan demanded. Dan looked at his uncle calmly aware of his anger but not able to help stop himself saying the next words, "No", Dan stood his ground. "Excuse me", demanded Bill shocked almost speechless by Dan's words. "I said no Uncle Bill, I'm not going into your office", Dan reply held no anger just determination. Bill Regan was stunned, he could hardly drag Dan into the office with Bobby, Honey and Trixie present still Dan needed some type of punishment.

"You are grounded mister", he told Dan. "You go to Mr Maypennys every day after school and do your chores, no hanging out with your friends ."

Dan just shrugged continuing to clean his tack. Regan stomped into the office himself and slammed the door. "Aren't you being unfair to Regan", Trixie suggested to Dan.

Dan just shrugged again making no response. Regan's office door opened again and the tall groom came out looking upset, 'Bobby did you take the horse from my shelf", he asked the young boy. Bobby's lower lip immediately began to quiver, "I just needed a daddy horse for my game and that one was so pretty", he explained. Regan's face darkened, "I've told you before not to touch that horse", he told Bobby seriously. Bobby immediately began to cry. Honey and Trixie rushed to his side, "I'm sure Bobby didn't mean to take the Horse Regan", Honey told the groom in a firm voice. "He'll give it back straight away", Trixie stated looking at her young brother firmly.

Bobby just sobbed harder, "I lost it", he cried. "It went to sleep under some hay and now I can't find it". Regan came over and began to rake up sections of hay. After a few fruitless attempts Regan stared at Bobby and walked away but the girls noticed a glint of tears in his eyes. "That horse must be very special to Regan", Trixie remarked.

"It was one of the few things Uncle Bill has that mom gave him", Dan replied softly regretting his previous outburst. "Oh", Tears welled up in Honeys eyes and she began to search the hay as did Trixie and Dan. But after several minutes they gave up hope of finding the horse. "I'll buy him another one", Trixie maintained but she knew it would never replace the horse Regan's sister had given. The girls finished up their tasks quickly and took Bobby out of the stables.

Dan looked at his Uncles closed door for awhile and debated with himself, the taking a deep breath he entered . His Uncle had his head in his hands and looked like he was actually crying. That stopped Dan in his tracks, he was having problems with his own grief and seeing it in his Uncles eyes was something he was unprepared for. "If I realized he had the horse I would have stopped him", Dan told his Uncle softly. "I am sorry I know what it meant to you". Regan looked at Dan wondered anew at his rapid mood changes, minutes ago he'd been angry and sullen and now he was trying to be supportive. "She gave me that horse on my 7th birthday Dan just weeks before she ran off with your father", Regan stated. Dan nodded, "I guess I should feel lucky that I knew my mother a lot longer than you were given the opportunity to know her."

Dan realized tears were falling from his own eyes and he made an effort to hold them back. Regan looked up at him and decided now might be a good time to tell Dan about the others things of his mothers he had found, "I should have told you Dan, but I found some love letters to her from your father". "I was just a little skeptical about letting you read them now". Dan grimaced, "Mushy stuff", he announced. "Oh definitely", Regan found a small smile beginning to form. "There was also a gold necklace." He looked at Dan.

It's worth a lot of money, Timothy must have save hard to buy it", Regan thought that sounded better than saying he thought it was stolen. To his surprise Dan went white and Regan found himself rushing forward in concern, "Dan are you alright", he demanded. Dan seemed frozen his look pure shock. "Dan do you know something about that necklace", Regan asked sure that must be the reason for Dan's attitude.

Dan pulled out of his Uncles arms , "I can't Uncle Bill", he stated softly before turning and fleeing. Regan watched him go stunned. Obviously Dan did know something about that necklace. The horrible thought that Dan knew it was stolen played through Regan's mind. Dan would never admit to knowing either of his parents had stolen merchandise. The quandary about what to do with the necklace returned, was Regan actually right in selling it. What would Dan say if Regan told him he was going to sell the thing. Maybe Regan should tell him and find out or maybe he should just assume responsibility for the necklace. He shivered as a memory again surfaced of seeing the necklace around someone's neck. He must have been fairly young at the time which was why it was all shadowy. With a sigh Regan pulled his thoughts away from the past. He should just embrace the one living thing he had from his sister, Dan. But at the moment nothing about his nephew seemed easy.

"Dan is certainly getting himself in a lot of trouble", Honey remarked as she walked back to Crabapple farm with her friend. "Yes", Trixie replied absently seeming deep in thought. "What", Honey demanded recognizing Trix's reflective mood.

"Well just that it seemed Dan wanted to get grounded. He wasn't upset when Regan told him off, Trixie remarked. "Why would Dan want to get grounded", Honey stated in puzzlement. Trixie looked thoughtful, "he really doesn't seem interested in this skating competition and being grounded would mean he could have nothing to do with it without offending us."Honey frowned, 'I thought Dan liked skating", she remarked. "I think he does like skating but just doesn't like this competition for some reason", Trixie told her friend. Honey's eyes widened, "The Harris foundation", she stated, 'maybe it's not the competition but their involvement Dan doesn't like. I mean the foundation was running that park where Dan was nearly abducted and then injured" .Trixie nodded, "yes and we never discovered a reason for that though nothing else has happened since. It is very mysterious"", Trixie concluded with a grin knowing her brothers weren't around to comment on her use of the word.

Simon pulled away form the Lynchs with a firm decision as to which houses his skaters needing to board would go. He had chosen Laura Anton for the Wheelers as her own family were fairly well off and the setting wouldn't overwhelm her. Laura was just a few months off 18 and had younger siblings meaning she could get on well enough with the Wheeler offspring. For the Lynches he'd chosen another girl Greta Masters whose family actually knew the Lynches slightly. Simon felt guilty that his most difficult skater Darren Laurel was being placed with the Belden's. Darrens problems were simple women or girls. He was a terrible flirt and would chase after anything in a skirt. Both the Wheeler girl and the Lynch girl would definitely be targets despite their relatively young ages. Simon had labeled Trixie firmly as a tomboy not that she was unattractive just not the type that appealed to Darryn.

Her bigger brothers would also be a good deterrent. He'd have to warn the Beldens though and be prepared to come down hard on any inappropriate behaviour, the last thing they wanted was a scandal.

Rubbing his eyes Simon decided to stop off at the local store before returning to his apartment. Entering the quaint local store Simon looked around in amazement. A grumpy looking man came out and glared at him, "I suppose you're lost", he stated.

"No", remarked Simon, "I just felt like something to eat before I go home". Mr Lytell

studied the stranger. 'You'd be that Coach all the gossip is about", he stated. Simon found himself blushing, "yes I guess that's me". The old shop keeper was staring him right in the face. "Don't know why them females go on so about green eyes", he grumbled. Simon wanted to sink through the floor boards, "I guess green eyes aren't all that common", he remarked. "Not ones like yours", Lytell was still staring. "Ahh I guess I'll have an ice cream", Simon decided quickly pulling on out of the freezer. "Good choice, Lytell remarked, popular with most of the teens round here."

You're a city boy I suppose", Lytell chatted as he took his time serving Simon.

"Yes", Simons answer was short. "So them fems aint got much chance of you settling down here anyway", Lytell remarked. "I came to work", Simon stated. Lytell stared at him, "You're going to work all time, he grinned in disbelief, '',don't you like ladies"

"What", Simon demanded. "Well that's what they'll say if you don't go out with someone Mr Saunders,' Lytell told him calmly. "I don't really care what they say "", Simon stated firmly tapping his foot loudly as he waited for his change. Mr Lytell was poking around for small change when the door banged and Honey and Trixie entered.

"Afternoon Mr Saunders", Trixie greeted sunnily. "Afternoon girls", Simon acknowledged. "I'll be ringing your fathers later to let them know the names and arrival dates of their skaters." "Good we're looking forward to having them", Honey told Simon politely. Trixie looked at Mr Saunders, "we were wondering if there was something we could do for your skaters", she remarked taking this opportunity to try her ideas out on the coach. Simon looked at her in puzzlement, "do for them, he repeated, "what do you mean?". "Well we figured the Harris Foundation had taken care of all the financial need but maybe forgotten about the Skaters personal needs.

Here they are in a strange town some of them living with people they've never met before", Trixie remarked, an idea was beginning to take hold. "Wouldn't it be nicer if they had some sort of welcoming event where they could meet Sleepyside families casually?" "Sticking your nose in again Belden", grumped Lytell interrupting Trixie.

"You should be careful Coach, or she'll be trying to find some mystery to solve about you and your skaters." "Mystery", Simon remarked looking at the blonde girl.

Trixie blushed, "I want to be a detective when I get older", she explained. "We have already solved a few mysteries". Simons eyes widened in surprise. "Her parents let her run wild", Lytell explained. "They do not Mr Lytell", Honey told him firmly.

"Indeed they don't", Simon agreed. "In fact you should not say things like that about people Mr Lytell, I found the Belden's to be very friendly welcoming people who have a lot of regard for their children". He turned his green eyed gaze on the shopkeeper.

Mr Lytell drew himself up ready for another comment but the green eyes on his own held firm and he swallowed then looked down. Shoving Simons change across the counter the store keeper moodily began to rearrange his shelves.

"It's a nice thought that you want to put on a welcome for the skaters", Simon told Trixie. He was then going to make a comment to put the girl off thinking up any sort of plan. But then he supposed he was being selfish not wanting to put himself through that sort of heavy social scene. "If you think up anything firm let me know", Simon settled for saying, secretly hoping she couldn't think something up. He nodded to the girls then exited the shop. "What a nice man", Honey stated warmly. "Yes, remarked Trixie, Lets call a bob white meeting and plan something for the skaters."

Simon sat down on a bench by Lytells store and ate his ice cream. He supposed he'd have to get used to nosy comments and questions. He wondered what they'd say if he told them his background, "unstable coach appointed " some paper would probably scream. A general analysis of his life would not turn up any details of his stay at the private psychiatric hospital and he knew the staff there were discrete. So any details should remain private. Simon began to wish he'd never come here then stopped, there was something almost compelling about Sleepyside. He was not sure that he could just climb in his car and drive out of the town and never return. That puzzled him, he'd been many places and met many people and there was nothing remarkable about this place on the surface. So what was it about this town, Simon guess the longer he'd stayed maybe the closer he'd be to finding out the answer.

With a sigh he got up off the bench, he now had to go and visit the newly completed skating stadium and talk to the man who was going to be head of the security detail.

That was the unfortunate part of being a celebrity you attracted some strange people.

It was a short drive to the huge arena. Simon showed his ID and got escorted to meet security chief Dennis Healy. The man was about 50 something and looked kind of menacing . "Mr Saunders, it's good to finally meet you", Dennis smiled and he looked almost pleasant. "You too", Simon acknowledged. "Why don't I run you through the arrangements we've made for your and the teams safety while they are here," Dennis stated. "My safety, remarked Simon thinking he didn't need a bodyguard. "Of course Mr Saunders, it is essential that you be kept safe as well. The coach is a very important part of the team and naturally I expect you to comply with my rules", Dennis told Simon firmly. Simon tried not to roll his eyes. "It is important Mr Saunders", Dennis insisted picking up on the Coaches mood. "Yes I guess, Simon sighed, I just never got used to it that's all."

Dennis led the way through the arena showing the Coach its features including his huge personal office. "I'll screen all visitors for you Mr Saunders. I dearsay members of the general public will try to see you but you'll be too busy to deal with them. Let me know the name of any personal friends and I'll see to it they get access", Dennis smiled. Simon nodded then realized that Dennis was waiting for him to state names.

"I don't think anyone will come calling right now", he told Dennis." I think my parents do plan to visit closer to competition time but I'll let you know about that".

"No lady friends", Dennis asked bluntly. "Not right now", Simon replied sagely.

"Well let me know if that changes and I'm sure it will", Dennis stated.

Simon said nothing just acknowledging Dennis with another nod.

I'll leave you to get acquainted with your office", Dennis remarked before shutting the door firmly after him. Simon sat in his chair and whirled around a few times.

While here he might as well make phone calls to the families telling them about the skaters.

"Ah Mr Saunders, I was just thinking of calling you", Matt Wheeler remarked as Simon gave out the details of his skater. Simon hoped there wasn't a problem.

"I forgot to tell you or show you the lake on our property. It's now solid enough for skating but I don't want to encourage it's use amongst the skaters. We don't want lots of people through the property possibly causing damage to the environment."

"I'll instruct skaters that they must practice at the arena", Simon assured Matt.

"Thank you Mr Saunders", Matt acknowledged hanging up.

Simon sat for awhile longer in his chair then decided to go and have dinner.

Dan rode through the Wheelers preserve enjoying the quiet . This place had become a sanctuary away from the troubles with his Uncle Bill. Of course if Dan actually opened up and talked to his Uncle there would not be a problem. But Dan just could face talking about his pain, not yet anyway. He filled the feed stations and stopped to look at the Wheelers lonely lake now glinting with firm ice. Thinking of ice just made him think of the competition and he clenched his teeth. Hurrying on Dan finished his work and returned to Mr Maypenny's. The old woodsman already had dinner cooking and was busy reading that days newspaper when Dan came in. Dan greeted him then retired to his room to change and wash for dinner.

Usually they chatted over dinner but tonight Dan was quiet his mind miles away.

"Is there something on your mind Danny boy", Walter Maypenny asked quietly.

Dan shrugged. Mr Maypenny watched him awhile, "you've been a little unsettled lately Dan". Talking about it could help, I'm a good listener", Mr Maypenny prompted. Dan sighed his Uncle had obviously recruited the old man to try and get details from him. "It's not something I can talk about right now Mr Maypenny, but thanks for offering" Dan responded firmly. Walter was different from Regan in the aspect of knowing when to push he could see tension in Dan's body that screamed back off so he simply replied, "I'm ready to listen when you're ready to talk".

Dan finished eating helped Maypenny wash up then retired to do homework.

After finishing that off he exited his room bid good night to the old woodsman then went to sleep.

It was the nightmare that woke his screaming the same one he'd had on the streets several times. He tried to make it disappear by involving him self with his new 'family', the Cowhands. Finally it had stopped only to return now full force.

Mr Maypenny rushed into the room as Dan sat upright on his bed trying to get back in control. "Danny", the old woodsman turned on the light. He stared at Dan then quickly sat beside him on the bed. "Are you alright", he demanded. Dan reached up to rub his eyes and felt the tears that had run down his face. "It was just a bad dream", he told Mr Maypenny. Walter looked at the young man on the bed, he was doing a fairly good job of trying to cover up being freaked out. But he didn't fool Walter.

He touched Dan's ice cold hand, "Danny, something is bothering you, your Uncle has noticed, I've noticed, heck I think everyone had noticed". "Oh", Dan muttered thinking he hadn't really done that well at pretending. "I know you don't feel like talking about whatever it is but it might be the only way for you to feel any sort of peace", Walter stroked his hand. Dan looked down his heart rate speeding up again as he thought about what to say. "I guess there is something", Dan finally admitted, "something I haven't told anyone". Mr Maypenny waited quietly. "Sometimes I think I can talk about it then my throat goes all tight and nothing comes out", Dan admitted.

Walter squeezed Dans hand, he knew Bill Regan would probably push at this point trying to get Dan to open up. All that would probably achieve was the opposite so Walter just sat. "it's to do with dreams I suppose", Dan whispered softly. "How you can suddenly think your going to get everything you want then it's gone just like that"

Mr Maypenny nodded ,not because he understood yet what Dan was trying to say but just to acknowledge he was listening. Dan thought about going on and finally telling someone what was on his mind. But once again he couldn't seem to do that.

After the silence got longer Dan looked up at Maypenny, "I will tell you one day", he told the old woodsman recognizing he wasn't just making excuses but actually meant his words. "I'll be waiting", Walter acknowledged. Dan slid back down into bed and Mr Maypenny covered him up. Walter waited to Dan's eyes slid shut and the hand released his until, he slid from the room, 'night Dan", he whispered softly as he shut the door. Dan immediately began to dream again but this time the dream was different, this time he saw a face quite clearly, then familiar arms were hugging him.

Tears rolled down his eyes in sleep as he dreamt on seeing something that he believed was forever impossible.

Dan sat in a totally different place in the school bus while Trixie jabbered on in the back about plans for the skaters. One of the boys from his class who Dan tried to avoid came and sat beside him. "Not into your little friends plans", he asked throwing a nod Trixie's way. Dan just shook his head. You seem to have a problem with this skating competition", Dale pressed, "enough to rip up a poster". "Well if your interested we have plans of our own", Dale Martin stated with a grin. Dan could feel the danger in Dales words the 'bad boys' of Sleepyside high were not convinced by Dan's transformation into good guy' and were always slowly pushing him in their direction. "What have you got in mind", Dan heard himself ask. "We're going to get those skaters and that big headed coach", Dale whispered. "Good", Dan found himself saying with conviction.

"Yeah well they deserve something especially that coach, he's all most of the girls talk about even though he's just about old enough to be their dads. "ooh, Dale put on a high squeaky voice, "what lovely green eyes, and look at those muscles. I wonder if Mr Saunders would give me a private lesson." I'd like to give him a private lesson", Dale turned to Dan who was suddenly white faced. 'Hey are you alright".

The bus appeared to be whirling and in a detached way Dan felt the brakes slam on.

Then there were all these voices but one soothing voice that spoke firmly above them all. "Give him some air", demanded Brian Belden as he and Dale lifted the barely conscious Dan from the window seat and lay him on the floor of the bus. "Get back to your seats", Brian shouted. The other students quickly complied though their eyes never wavered from Dans side. "I think someone should call an ambulance", Brian stated as he felt Dan's galloping pulse . One of the children complied while Brian made his friend comfortable. "What happened", Trixie demanded to Dale. "I was just talking to him then he went all white and passed out", Dale returned defensively.

"I wonder if Dan forgot to take his medication", Brian remarked as he kept monitoring his friend. Dan was showing all of the signs of shock and that was a warning to a repeat of his condition.

They heard the ambulance approaching and Brian and Dale helped carefully lift Dan out of the bus and onto a stretcher. "I better go and phone Bill Regan", Brian stated as the ambulance screeched away.

Dan woke up to find himself in an ambulance. He immediately just wanted to go home but the ambulance staff were obviously not going to let him do anything of the sort. He had to endure poking prodding and blood samples in the ER and was feeling totally fed up with the whole business when his Uncle was finally allowed to see him.

"Dan how are you feeling", Regan asked which was all it took for Dan to burst into tears.

"Hey, hey" Bill enfolded him in his arms. He'd been told that the tests indicated Dan was fine but they were going to monitor him for a few more hours just to make sure.

"I'm sorry Uncle Bill", Dan gulped as he leaned into his Uncles embrace.

"Dan you passed out, it wasn't your fault, the doctors just want to make sure nothing more serious is wrong before they let you come home." Regan sat beside Dan, "You should have told me you were having nightmares", he stated softly. Dan looked shocked then realized his Uncle must have talked to Maypenny who probably had no choice but to mention his restless night. Dan nodded, "I just couldn't talk about it", he sobbed. "It's okay Dan", Regan told him soothingly. "No, its not, I've been so awful", Dan admitted. "I'm truly ashamed of myself", Dan pressed his head against his Uncles chest. Bill Regan could feel Dan shaking almost like he was scared.

Maybe the fact he was almost abducted from that park was bothering Dan more than he let on, or perhaps something else was on his mind.

Just try to relax for the moment Dan or you'll end up staying here even longer, "Regan advised. "We can talk later".

Dan looked at his Uncle, "will you get me something to read", he asked. "Sure Dan, what do you want", Regan asked. "The sleepyside Sun", Dan replied. Bill Regan thought that was an odd choice but didn't argue perhaps Dan was researching something for a school project. Regan brought Dan the paper then settled himself into a chair and read his own paper while Dan appeared focused on the sports section.

Dan was only focused on one article ,he read, "The skating world was disappointed today when Coach Jason Clarke pulled out of his contract to Coach the current US team, explaining personal issues influenced his decision. A last minute replacement has been sought and the rumours suggest the likely candidate is former Olympic Gold medalist Simon Saunders. The article went on to explain Simons background, Dan read through it several times before putting the paper down again. He hoped his Uncle wouldn't notice the look on his face.

As he glanced in the mirror a shocked face looked back at him yet there was a sense of wonder in that gaze. But he also had a problem and one he had no idea how to solve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –meet the skaters

Simon awoke to another cold crisp morning in Sleepyside. This day however was different as three of his skaters were being collected by Mr Wheeler at the airport.

Laura, Darren and Greta would all be taken to their prospective homes later.

He understood Trixie Belden was organizing a private meet and Greet function at the Manor house. He'd have to turn up and put on his social face even though he wasn't feeling up to the challenge. Getting up Simon decided he'd better run over to the Manor house to talk to Mr Wheeler before he left for the airport. He wanted to make sure the millionaire could handle Darren if he misbehaved. He also had to sign some forms before Matt could legally collect the skaters.

Driving out to the Manor house he was greeted at the door by Matt Wheeler himself.

"Good Morning Mr Saunders", Matt greeted with a smile. "Morning Matt, I just came by to discuss some final things and sign those forms."

They walked while they chatted and Simon found they were headed in the general direction of the stables. "While you're here", Matt interposed at a break in their conversation, I was wondering if I could get your fathers work phone number. I lost his business card and wanted to ring him about purchasing a horse."

"Sure", Simon agreed. Matt led the way into the stables, "I'm sure Bill won't mind if I borrow some of his writing paper. Matt led the way into a small office.

Simon found his eyes wandering around the desk while Matt dug in a drawer for paper. Suddenly Simon froze and he felt his whole body go cold. There sitting on the desk was a photo. "Here Simon", Matt interrupted him putting paper in front of him on the desk. Matt noticed the Coach seemed rigid and was looking at the photo on Bill Regans desk. "That's my stable Manager Bill Regan and his Nephew Dan.,Matt explained. "Is it recent", Simon whispered. Matt thought that was a weird question but stated, "oh yes taken just a few weeks ago.

Dans an orphan from New York and has only been in Sleepyside a short while".

Simon handed Matt the paper and followed after the millionaire into the stable.

"Do you want to join me for a ride", Matt asked. "I thought I'd give Jupiter some exercise before I went to pick up the skaters. "Yes, I'd love a ride", Simon found himself agreeing. "Good, just wait here while I find Bill", Matt told Simon.

Simon wandered past the horses stalls his mind whirling he stumbled slightly as his foot hit something. Bending down Simon picked up an object out of the hay, it was a horse. "He's just this way", he heard Matt say. He heard footsteps but stayed with his back to the approaching men seemingly staring at the horses. "Bill Regan, this is the US skating coach Mr Simon Saunders. Simon turned and gripped the hand being held out to him. "Simon would like to go riding Regan, he's got his own horse so I think you can assume he rides fairly well", Matt stated. Bill still had Simons hand in his own and was staring at the green eyes. It was unusual for someone with dark hair to have green eyes and Regan would have suspected they weren't natural if he hadn't seen them before. His mind was propelled back several years to the orphanage and his sister, "Guess what", 15 year old Patty came flying into his room her cheeks rosy and eyes sparkling in excitement. Six year old Regan stood up in excitement catching onto his sisters mood, "What Patty", he asked. "The US skating team is coming here Billy, Sister Agnes arranged it". Sister Agnes was an old nun who tried to give the children many different things to do and see. "Imagine all those skaters and the TV will come and advertise the meeting", Patty jumped up and down. But Bill had been less enthusiastic he didn't like lots of people. So when the team arrived with Coach and Newspaper people in tow Bill was hiding behind one of the big chairs in a quite room.

He wouldn't come out to Patty's calls and eventually his sister had forgotten him and returned to the party. Bill could hear all the excited sounds but stayed firmly hidden.

He heard footsteps entering the room and stayed still hoping whoever it was would soon be gone. The footsteps seemed to walk around awhile then faded only to return several moments later strongly, Bill had jumped as he suddenly saw a pair of green eyes looking into his own. "Well hello back there little fellow", came a friendly male voice. Bill tried to crawl further back, "it is rather noisy and I think I might need some quiet do you mind if I join you." Seconds later the chair beside his was pushed out and a tall lanky teenage boy with dark hair and startling green eyes sat beside him.

"My names Simon", he'd stated, who are you".

Bill found himself being drawn back to the present as Matt Wheeler insisted he saddle two horses. "He choose Starlight for the coach. "Thank you Mr Regan", acknowledged the coach . Obviously thought Bill he didn't remember that incident from years ago and connect the little boy he'd huddled and whispered with to the man now saddling him a horse. Bill finished saddling the horse, "He's all ready Mr Saunders," Bill acknowledged. Bill waited for Simon to come alongside, "Oh I believe this belongs to you" ,Simon pushed something into Bills hand while he mounted. Then he rode off following Mr Wheeler. Regan opened his fingers to find the horse his sister had given him nestled inside, he was puzzled as to how the Coach had known it belonged to him.

Bill placed the horse back on the high shelf in his office. He looked down at a paper on his desk, Mr Greg Saunders, it read, High tail Appaloosa Ranch and went on to give an address. ,

He'd heard of Greg Saunders the horse breeder but hadn't made the connection with Simon Saunders the US Coach, but obviously they were related.

Bill looked up at the horse nestled on his shelf, he often wondered where his sister had got it. He'd never seen a horse like it before and someone had told him years ago it might be a limited edition. It wasn't plastic like the horses he'd given Bobby it was made from something else and didn't have any brand names stamped onto it. The horse was white with spots on it's rear end. As a boy he'd often wondered what breed of horse it was, now he knew, it was an Appaloosa .Mr Saunders parents owned an Appaloosa ranch . The Coach had obviously met Patty at the orphanage that time. All that information whirled around in his brain.

Bill returned to his work but found his mid wandering.

"Has Mr Regan worked for you long", Simon asked as they road along.

"A few years, Matt replied. I took a risk with Bill he just turned up and told me he was good with horses". My risk paid off though he's a great worker.", Matt stated.

"He seems young to have a teen-age nephew", Simon remarked "In deed he's only in his twenties. Dan is his sisters child, she was about 9 years older." She died recently and as his only living relative Bill took charge of him." "Isn't there anyone else," Simon asked. Matt Wheeler shook his head, "not that we know about", he answered.

"It must be hard to have a teen living with a twenty something", Simon stated.

"Oh Dan doesn't live with Bill, he lives with an old game keeper", Matt explained.

"Really", Simon stated. "Yes, he was a bit of a gamble as well, been involved with gangs in the city but he's seems to be shaping up okay now he's away from them."

"That doesn't sound good", Simon remarked with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Oh he won't cause any trouble Mr Saunders", Matt soothed thinking Simons tone had to be worry about trouble while his skaters were in town.. "Both my children and the Beldens and Lynches befriended Dan and help involve him in community work".

"That was good of them", Simon remarked quietly. "Yes they are good kids", Matt stated proudly. "Dan had a bad time losing his mother in an accident, I suppose it influenced his life somehow. I feel for the poor kid, that happens then he gets really sick", Matt rambled. Simon was staring and gripping Starlights reins hard. "He got sick", he repeated. "I shouldn't gossip" Matt stated suddenly realizing he was talking about lot of other people, "Dan's better now, that's all that matters".

"Yes it is", Simon replied softly . Matt Wheeler pointed out various sights of interest in the preserve unaware that his guest was not paying the slightest bit of attention.

The returned the mounts to the stables with Simon automatically beginning the process of unsaddling and caring for his mount. Another pair of arms joined his as Bill Regan took the saddle. "What's the name of your own horse", he asked. "Her full name is rather grand Lady Poppander Sunlight but I just call her Poppy, shes only 3 years old and is an Appaloosa", Simon stated. Bill Regans blue eyes studied the Coach.

"Simon we have a few things to attend to before I leave", Matt Wheeler interrupted Bill can finish up with the horses". Simon nodded but wasn't quite ready to leave, "Which is your nephews horse", he asked. Regan looked at Simon, obviously Matt Wheeler had been gossiping. "His mount is where he stays , he has an old circus horse called, Spartan", Regan replied.

Simon nodded then looked over to where Mr Wheeler was waiting, "Thank you again and maybe in return you'd like to bring Dan to skate up at the arena ".

Bill shrugged, 'he has a lot of chores to do and apart from just casually he doesn't skate too much but thanks anyway", he smiled. Simon held out his hand and shook Bills. He turned and walked back toward Matt Wheeler, 'Oh Mr Regan", he called as Regan turned back to Starlight. Regan looked up at the Coach, "I'm glad to see you don't hide behind chairs any more". Then he was gone leaving Bill with his mouth open .

Simon signed the papers for Mr Wheeler authorizing him to pick up the skaters.

Then he returned to his car and drove toward the stadium. He had a lot of paperwork to get done but knew his mind would be focused on the rather unexpected problem that had just descended upon him.

**************************** ***********************************

Matt Wheeler greeted the three skaters warmly and he and Jim helped them load their gear into the car. "You all must be tried after your journeys", Matt stated so I'll try to get back and settled as soon as possible. They climbed into the car, "whats the name of this hick town where we are going ", asked Darren. Jim immediately felt defensive not liking the attitude of the older boy. He was tall and good looking with blonde hair and brown eyes. "It's not a hick town and it's called Sleeyside", he replied firmly.

Sandra looked with warning at her team mate. "We really appreciate the towns hospitality", she told Matt with a smile. The skater was petite with short blonde hair she was probably only a little over 5 feet. Her other female team mate was a little taller with strawberry blonde hair, she just looked nervous when her team mate spoke.

Darren looked at Jim and dismissed him. Sandra tried her best to break the mood.

"I'm looking forward to finally meeting up with Coach Saunders, some of his work is really admired in the world of skating", Sandra told them. "Mr Saunders is a personable man and has fitted into Sleepyside very well, " Matt stated.

"Good for him", Greta interposed. Darren just scowled. "You'll be staying with us up at the Manor house Sandra and Greta will be with the Lynches. Greta smiled, "great", she enthused, " I have met them once years ago". "Who do I get", Darren asked.

"The Belden's at Crabapple farm", replied Jim. "Oh great Cow pats and chickens", moaned Darren. "The Beldens are really nice people", Matt stated firmly.

Darren just frowned, "I hope they fixed us up a decent place to practice", he remarked. "The Harris foundation paid for an international standard arena to be built", Matt told the skaters. "Great", Sandra replied.

The drove on for miles chatting about various things until the topic of hobbies came up. "I go riding regularly, Jim told Sandra who'd asked him what he liked to do.

"We have horses at Manor house". "Wow, I love horses", Sandra enthused . "Well you are welcome to go riding, Jim smiled warmly at her.

Sandra sighed, "while I love looking at horses, I've never learnt to ride and I doubt coach would want me to try just in case I fall off and break something." Jim smiled back of the three skaters Laura was definitely the most personable.

"Do you go skating", Laura asked Jim. "Yes we skate on Dads lake', Jim stopped when he saw his father give him a look. "I'm sorry it's going to be out of bounds to the team", he told them. "Why", demanded Darren. "It's in my preserve and the environment may suffer lasting damage from all the skaters trudging through the place", Matt replied firmly. "It could just be used by the three of us", Darren hinted, "we wouldn't tell. Mr Wheeler sighed, "I don't think that would be fair and knowledge of the lake is bound to get out so it's better if it's out of bounds to everyone". Darren looked sulky at the thought and Jim breathed a sigh of relief he wasn't staying with them.

Finally they arrived back at Sleepyside and Matt dropped off Greta and Darren first, taking time for a quick warning word with the Belden's before departing.

Reaching the manor house he and Jim took their tired guest up to her room and left her to settle in.

Dan helped the rest of the Bob Whites to get things ready for the Welcome To Sleepside tea party for the skaters the next day. He'd spent most of the time after his hospital release reluctantly resting on his Uncles bed. Now he helped move chairs and place banners . His heart did little flip flops as he worked. Tomorrow Coach Saunders would drop Sandra, Greta and Darren off at the Manor house after their practice session and then they'd hold the tea party He'd offered his help to the Bob Whites and apologized for his attitude, now he worked hard beside his friends. "Are you sure you should be doing all this", Jim asked as he took a box full of decorations from Dan's hands. "Guys I'm fine", protested Dan, "maybe it was just a bit hot on the bus or something". The others just looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't give any hints to Sandra", Trixie warned as they worked. "Don't worry Trix, we won't spoil your surprise, Jim assured her. "What about Darren", Honey asked, "he seems the type to rain on our party". Jim had told her about the skaters attitude.

"Well he doesn't have to come", Trixie stated. "I know Greta, Sandra and Mr Saunders will be fine with the party." Dan looked up, "I thought the party was just for the skaters", he stated. Trixie shrugged, "Mr Saunders really never got an official welcome and what a better way to get to know everyone."

"So what time do you want us to get here", Brian asked as he arranged more seats.

"Is 930 okay with everyone. Skating practice finishes at 1030 so we'll have enough time to set up the food.", Trixie told them. " Dan had suddenly gone very hot and felt his heart rate speed up. He made a decision about the party at that moment. "Ahh guys, Dan stated faking a look of sheepishness, "I can come and help you in the morning but can't stay for the party." Mart looked at his friend and was surprised to see him look very nervous. "Why can't you come Dan", he asked. "I'm still grounded", Dan explained. 'While helping out is a type of work the party is fun in Uncle Bills eyes and I'm still in trouble for what I said to him the other day". Brian, Jim and Mart looked at each other. Dan was acting almost afraid.

Was he worried what they'd say about him not turning up. 'We appreciate your help Dan," Honey told him gently. "You do have to make amends with Regan but don't worry we'll save you some food". "Thanks Guys", Dan remarked. He continued to help out for awhile longer then asked to be excused.

'Did Dan really think we were going to be angry with him", Di remarked as soon as their friend was out of sight. 'He was acting really nervous."

"Yeah Trixie remarked, "Dans been a bit mys…she saw Brian give her a look, "weird lately", she concluded. "First he says he doesn't want to get involved with the party, then he bends over backwards to help out."

"I think he's just going through stuff", Mart remarked. "We just have to stick by his side and assure him we are his friends". The others all agreed.

Dan headed home to Maypenny's deep in thought. He felt a little ashamed about his lie and hoped the Bob Whites never discovered the truth because he simply couldn't explain why he didn't want to attend.

Walter Maypenny waited for his charge with a small list of jobs to be done before tea, he'd heard of Dan's earlier bout of passing out and wanted Dan to have a mostly quiet night. Dan bid the old man good night and retired to his room, when Maypenny came to check on him awhile later he looked fast asleep. But Dan opened his eyes as soon as the woodsman had gone. Carefully he got out of bed and padded over to his desk of drawers. Silently sliding a drawer open he pulled out a large envelope that he'd taped to the bottom of the drawer. Luckily his Uncle had not been suspicious when Dan had casually mentioned there were photos missing from the album. Yes they were missing but only because he'd removed them. Now he got them out and looked at them, he tapped one figure with his finger, "What am I supposed to do now", he asked.

"I didn't think this would happen". The photo of course made no response and Dan restlessly paced his floor a few times. He had to do something because sooner or later the thing he'd never told anyone about was going to be revealed. Dan quietly returned to his bed but remained awake thinking.

*********************** **********

********************* ************

Simon greeted the three skaters in front of him. They had just a couple of days to have him to themselves before other team members turned up, He would make the most of that time to polish any individual technique problems they had. He requested each skater show him some moves and seemed to be watching as they complied. In reality he was thinking about the tea party Trixie and her friends had organized. He felt very nervous about attending. Sandra skated past and tried a maneuver that didn't quite succeed. Simon recognized what she was trying to attempt, "Sandra if your trying to impress me well it'll only work if you can finish that move successfully", he retorted with a head shake. Sandra blushed red, "I'm sorry Coach", she apologized. 'I just really want to be able to get that move correct". Simon nodded ,so did just about every other skater that he'd met. The move was his own signature, one that had helped him win a gold medal years ago. It was technically a little difficult and not many skaters could manage to pull it off. 'Will you show us", Sandra asked.

Simon frowned, "Not at this stage Sandra, perhaps if you show that you can master certain other moves.", Sandra nodded looking disappointed. Simon looked at his watch, it was almost time to conclude this session. "Right start your cool down routines everyone, then go get changed ."

He absently watched as the skaters began their exercises. Once they'd left the ice so did he making for his own private shower and to get changed. His heart thumped nervously as he walked how could he not react in the situation that was going to descend upon him.

A short time later he was driving the three skaters up to the Manor house.

He led the way to the rear of the house just telling the skaters he had something to show them. "Surprise", Trixie and her friends jumped out. They were clad in these red jackets with BWG sewn on the back. Simon looked at them all and felt a little disappointed. "We thought we'd give a welcome tea party, Trixie said to Sandra. Let me meet each others boarding families. "What a lovely thought", Sandra smiled at her.

Darren looked grumpy until his eyes lit upon two of the red jacketed girls. He grinned thinking perhaps hick towns were not so bad after all. Sandra looked a litte wary as her team mate sped to the side of Honey and the other girl.

She looked around herself before focusing on the tall red haired man that seemed uncomfortable. Wandering over Sandra stuck out her hand. "I'm Sandra Anton", she greeted.

Bill Regan found himself looking into a pair of soft eyes. Sandra was tiny barely reaching his chest but she was also lovely and Bill found himself blushing.

"Nice to meet you miss Anton I'm Bill Regan, Mr Wheelers stable manager."

Sandra was amused at the blush, Bill Regan was probably not a great deal older than her and had a certain appeal. It was a definite problem detractor that she already had a boyfriend. Mind you he was in another State.

Regan escorted Sandra to the food table and saw Mr Saunders watching him. He was probably assessing the danger level. Bill was fairly solid of build; this was from years of manual labour. Simon was more sleek, built like the athlete he was, still Regan wouldn't want to get on his wrong side and pursuing one of his skaters would definitely do that. But there was no harm in being friendly with Sandra.

Simon watched Bill Regan and Sandra and sighed, romances were always a problem and a skaters performance could easily be affected by a broken heart. He'd have to hope Sandra would have more sense than to get involved.

Noticing Trixie Belden was standing alone Simon strolled in her direction. "Thank you so much for organizing this ", he told her politely. Trixie beamed at him. "I was wondering about the jackets you wear", Simon asked innocently, "what do they signify. "Well Mr Saunders we are all part of a semi secret group that help raise funds for needy people and do other things", Trixie replied with pride. "So you have 6 members", Simon remarked. "No actually we have 7 our friend Daniel Mangan helped set this all up today but couldn't attend", Trixie told Simon. "That is a pity after putting in all that hard work", Simon eyed Bill Regan who was still monopolizing Sandras time. "Well I'm sure Dan wanted to come but he just couldn't", Trixie replied diplomatically. "Ah", replied Simon not really understanding but just making a noise. "So what sort of things have you raised funds for", Simon enquired. That got him a detailed description of some of the BWGs activities.

"Well I admire you all very much", Simon told Trixie honestly. Trixie blushed which transformed her into a younger version of her mother.

Simon moved on keeping an eye on Darren who had moved away from Honey and was now chatting to the raven haired beauty called Diana Lynch. Simon saw Mart Belden glaring at the older teen and hoped he wouldn't have any trouble.

Going over to the table for a drink Simon stared into the preserve. He was about to turn away when he saw a flash, like sun reflecting off glass. He stood and looked at the trees in front of him, was someone watching.

The figure with the glasses surveyed the party with his binoculars searching. Soon the glasses focused on the person he was seeking. The Coach appeared to be looking right at him or rather at the spot where he was hidden. Had he seen a flash from the binoculars glass and knew someone was there watching him. Did he know who that person was. He put the glasses down. He had to know, gossip ran hot in Sleepyside and by now somebody would have mentioned his name. The thing he worried about was what would happen next. He turned away deciding he couldn't watch anymore because if he did he'd have to act and right now he just couldn't do what he really wanted. There were things he had to take care of first and he hoped the Coach would understand when they did finally meet. He knew that was probably inevitable but it was also rather terrifying because then everybody would finally know the truth.

Deciding it was time to get back to his chores he rode away.

"You seem lost in thought Mr Saunders", Matt Wheeler approached and offered the Coach a glass of wine. "Oh sorry just thinking about all the things I have to get done", Simon lied. "I'm like that too sometimes", Matt stated with a smile. He looked seriously at Simon, "I was just wondering Mr Saunders about something you said to Bill Regan the other day". Simon raised his eyebrows and waited, "Did I hear you say that you were glad Regan didn't hide behind chairs any more". Simon saw Trixie Belden turn and stare at them her attitude one of listening. "Yes you did, Simon replied. "Years ago when I was a member of the US skating team myself we did a charity event at an orphanage in the City. I met Bill Regan and his sister Patty at that time.", he explained. "Matt Wheeler nodded, "It can be a small world sometimes", he remarked. "Indeed it can", Simon replied thoughtfully.

Simon moved away over to the older Belden's.

Di Lynch felt flattered that the handsome skater was interested in her. At nearly 17 Darren wasn't all that much older than her. But her father kept casting nervous glances in Darren's direction and Coach Saunders was giving his skater a glare that could scorch the toughest metal. But what was wrong with talking to the young skater, nothing. "Have you won any medals", Di asked Darren. "Oh yes, Darren smiled. "I'm probably one of the better skaters on the team", he stated modestly.

Skating has been my life since I was about 7 . But I do enjoy other things,"he smiled at Di. "Perhaps I could escort you to the movies sometime", he offered. Di smiled and her violet eyes sparkled. She saw Mart glaring at Darren. But she'd never been out with any one on a date and doubted her father would agree. "I'm not sure…", she began. "I could invite others so it wouldn't be just us", Darren hinted hoping he could persuade the young teen. He knew Di was fairly young but she was also the best looking girl he'd seen in ages. That Honey Wheeler was nice also but her father and brother made him nervous, Di didn't have an older brother.

"I'll ask", Di told him warmly. "Good, Darren replied. "I'll give you a pass to the arena then you can come and watch me practice". Darren doubted coach Saunders would approve but didn't care.

"There are a lot of things to see in Sleepyside", Bill Regan found himself saying to Sandra, "perhaps I could give you a tour sometime", he smiled at her. Sandra thought, she shouldn't really accept but she would be in this town awhile without any boyfriend so why not. "Alright, that would be lovely. "I will be busy practicing but I'll let you know a time I'll be free", she smiled at Bill .Regan felt all warm, it'd been awhile since he'd gone out with anyone. Sandra was nearly 18 and he was only 5 years older than her, surely no one would accuse him of cradle snatching.

"Thank you", he told her warmly glad he had come to this tea party and hadn't hidden away like he'd initially wanted to.

Regan walked over to the food table his head watching Sandra walk towards Greta. Bump, he collided with another diner. "Sorry " Bill remarked looking up to find Mr Saunders looking at him seriously. "I should let you know that Sandra has a boyfriend" ", Simon stated. Regan tried not to change expression, Sandra hadn't said she was seeing anyone. 'I was just being friendly", Bill remarked wondering why he felt like he was being interrogated by an irate parent. "I'm sure you were", Simon stated drolly with a raised eyebrow. Regan sighed, "You're not her father", he reminded the Coach. "No, but she is under my care while she's away from home. The welfare of my skaters does concern me as it does impact on their skating performance", Simon told Regan in a serious tone. "You'll tell him that too", Regan nodded toward Darren.

"I'll give him a swift kick if he steps out of line", Simon stated with definite firmness.

"I think you'd find me a bit harder to kick", Regan stated then immediately regretted his words. What was he doing acting like that. Simon just looked him straight in the eye with those brilliant green eyes, "I sincerely hope I don't have to even think of kicking you", he remarked. Regan found himself backing down rapidly, he had no real wish to cause problems. "I'm sorry", he replied, "that was a stupid thing to say".

To his surprise Simon actually smiled, "I understand what it's like to be attracted to someone", he replied. His green eyes looked bright and somewhat sad, "it's great when it works out, but when it doesn't there's a lot of heartache. I just want to save you from that." Bill Regan was startled, Simon was being rather candid with someone he didn't really know. He sounded like he really knew what it was like to suffer heartache. Regan found himself nodding. "I'll treat her with the utmost respect", he told Simon. He got a smile and nod, "I'll hold you to that", Simon stated seriously before turning away.

Soon the tea party was over and Simon offered to take Greta and Darren back to their respective homes. He'd only been gone minutes when Dan arrived to help his friends clean up. "You missed a good time Dan", Trixie stated to her friend. "Yeah", Dan replied soberly. Trixie frowned Dan still seemed nervous, in fact he was almost jumpy and anxious. "You can come and help me at the stables, when you've finished here", Regan told him as he passed. Dan nodded in acknowledgement and set about helping remove the dirty dishes. "Dan is acting so weird", remarked Trixie to Honey as they tidied. "Maybe's he worried about all the cleaning his Uncle is going to make him do", Honey responded. Trixie looked pensive, "Maybe", but I have a feeling something else is on his mind". She covertly watched their friend.

Dan was aware of Trixies gaze he hoped she wasn't getting suspicious about his behaviour.

He hurriedly finished up his tasks at the party then went to the stable.

"You can start cleaning Starlights tack" his Uncle informed him. Dan did that while his Uncle seemed busy talking to a female that Dan guessed must be one of the skaters. "Who's your helper", Sandra asked thinking she didn't recognize the young man. 'Oh I forgot you haven't met, Regan apologized ,"that's my nephew Dan."

Sandra raised her eyebrows, she'd never have guessed the two were even related.

Dan would be about 15 she guessed and was a good looking young man.

"I didn't see him at the party", Sandra remarked. "No, he was busy with chores", Regan responded. Sandra said nothing but wondered why Bill didn't give his nephew a break. "Well I should go practice", Sandra remarked. "It was lovely meeting you Bill". Regan kissed her hand ignoring Dans smirk.

"Made a new friend", Dan stated with a smile. Regan smiled, "yeah", shes nice and it's good to have a female friend. I won't be going on dates or anything though", he remarked wondering why he was telling his nephew any of this. 'Why not she looks cute", Dan stated with a little twinkle in his eye. Regan grimaced not used to being told by a teen that a girl was 'cute'. "Because her Coach will probably eat me for lunch if I do", Regan stated ruefully. Dan smiled then rapidly looked serious. "You should have come Danny", Regan remarked turning sober, "I know the Bob Whites missed you."

No, Dan snapped quickly, I needed to work off what I said to you". Regan frowned.

Dan was suddenly sounding very nervous. "Dan I forgive you for the other day", he remarked talking a step closer to his nephew. He was more puzzled when Dan backed off. "I've been nothing but trouble to you Uncle Bill", Dan stated seriously. "I deserve to be punished". Regan was beginning to get worried, had Dan done something else that he was not going to tell him. He certainly was acting like he was very afraid of something. "Dan have you done something you're not telling me", Regan asked seriously. Dan looked a little cornered and Regans worry intensified.

"Perhaps if you tell me I might not be as mad as you think", he softly told Dan.

Dan swallowed nervously ,"I…." he stopped. "Go on Dan", Regan prompted.

Dan seemed to go from nervous to terrified and Bill began to think his nephew regarded him as some bully who'd react violently to whatever he had to say.

"Dan, I might be upset if you've done something wrong, but I'm not going to hurt you", he reassured. "I've done lots of things Uncle Bill", Dan replied, "But I'm going to make sure nobody ever feels ashamed of me". Then he turned back to his work. "Come on Dan I'm not ashamed of you", Regans stated firmly. Dan genuinely looked sad, "Maybe it's not you I'm worried about", he muttered. Bill just felt puzzled what on earth was wrong with Dan now. He could feel another trip to Belden's coming on.

************************* ***********************************

Jim rode jupiter through the preserve on his early morning patrol. The morning was cool and his breath came out in a mist. But mornings like these made him feel alive.

He stopped to look up one of the feeders, smiling at the little bird that awaited his arrival. Snap, the bird flew off in fright and Jim looked warily around him. The feeling that someone was out there weighed on his mind. He looked down and froze as he saw several bushes had been ripped apart, their branches laying on the ground broken. Moving closer Jim looked down and saw not the paw prints of an animal but the definite foot prints of a human. Without thinking Jim followed the footprints across the frozen ground to the lake. He looked at the ice seeing fresh skate marks and some broken pieces of ice. He also noticed more broken bushes. Snap Jim tensed it really was not a good idea to be here all alone. He picked up a large branch and held it firmly as another loud snap sounded. The snap turned into footsteps and Jim tensed swinging the branch and nearly hitting Dan who'd come up upon him from the other direction. "Whoa Jim", Dan jumped back. "Sorry", Jim apologized quickly, "but I found the footprints and some damage". Dan bent down closer to where Jim was pointing just about jumping out of his skin as Matt Wheeler and Bill Regan rode out of some bushes

"Dan, Jim, is something wrong", Matt Wheeler demanded immediately seeing a rather worried look on Dans face. "Not sure, Jim responded truthfully, I found some foot prints back there and followed them here. I haven't seen any body but..he looked around nervously, "You think someone is out there", Matt stated seriously. Jim nodded. "Then you should know better than to follow footprints that could lead you into danger", Matt chastised. Jim looked down, 'you've been spending to much time with Trixie Jim", Matt sighed. Regan looked at Dan who had a type of guarded expression on his face. "Whats been going on in the preserve Danny", Regan asked.

Dan jumped, "going on, he repeated . "It looks like someone's been breaking bushes", Jim interposed, and causing some broken ice, he nodded toward the lake.

Matt Wheeler looked, "Damn", he swore making Dan wonder if he'd get grounded for using the word, "who's been doing this, I know you kids haven't been near the lake." "Have you seen anyone Dan", Regan asked his nephew. Dan was still seeming staring into space, "Dan" Regan stated louder. "What oh no I haven't seen anyone", Dan stated quickly. Regan looked searchingly at Dan a little puzzled something was a little off. "Dan where's Spartan", Regan asked as he suddenly realized his nephew was supposed to be patrolling on horseback. "Oh back there", Dan replied, "I wanted to check things out on foot". "Check what out on foot", Regan pressed. "Umm I saw a footprint also", Dan explained. Regan shook his head, "Dan both Mr Maypenny and I have made it clear that you are to report anything unusual and not take things into your own hands". I do not want you getting hurt", Regan stated firmly. Dan looked down at the ground just nodding a reply.

"Right well go get Spartan and we'll ride back to the Manor house together", Regan told the boys firmly.

Jim told the other Bob Whites about the mornings incident. Trixie's eyes lit up, "a phantom skater, she remarked, "What a good mystery". Everyone groaned.

"come on Trix there's probably a simple explanation", Mart told her firmly.

"Yeah", agreed Brian. "Dan what do you think. You and Maypenny patrol through the preserve regularly ,have you seen anything like this before today", Trixie asked her friend.

Dan sat still just mind obviously miles away, "Dan", Trixie stated louder. "Oh Sorry Trix", Dan snapped back to reality, "No nothing like this before", he responded soberly. "Do you have any ideas", Trixie asks looking seriously at her friend.

"No", Dan stated firmly. Trixie nodded, she'd suspected his moods might be because he knew something bad was going on and was afraid of telling them. Dan sat back seemingly slipping back into thinking again. Trixie knew enough to know something was wrong with her friend. Two mysteries, she excitedly thought, she was going to solve both of them.

************************************************ *******************

Di watched the young man performing intricate twists and turns on the ice. She felt so privileged that he'd given her a private pass to watch practice. Wow, he was so good, Di thought as he skated by. "Darren stop showboating and watch your technique", warned Coach Saunders. Di hadn't seen anything wrong in his moves but obviously the coach had. "aww come on Coach that was perfect", Darren folded his arms across his chest. "Perfect, Mister that didn't even come close", Simon admonished.

"Hmmph like you could do it better", there was a challenge in Darren's words. Simon knew the teen was baiting him but decided maybe the skaters did actually need to see him skate. So he warmed up a little then performed the same movements Darren had just undertaken. Di found her mouth dropping open, yes she'd thought Darren was good. But now she'd seen Coach Saunders skate the same routine she could see that perhaps Darren was not as good as he thought. The Coach had a polish and style that Darren hadn't reached. She applauded along with the other watches as he skated to a halt in front on Darren. "You'll only get that good if you stop showing off for them", Simon nodded toward the girls," and start concentrating on your performance".

Darren looked sulky and stomped off the ice moments later.

He walked toward Di, "maybe there are too many distractions here", he smiled at her.

"I need to practice away from Coach for awhile. "You're a friend of the Wheelers aren't you, surely it'd be okay if I came to their lake with you", Darren hinted. He felt no guilt at all about trying to persuade Di even though he knew the lake was out of bounds. Di looked at little nervous. 'I won't tell anyone Diana, please", he fixed her with a winsome lost boy look. Di crumbled not used to dealing with manipulative teens boys. "Alright I'll come by later and we can go together, she agreed. "Thanks Di", Darren leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Di blushed prettily enjoying the skaters attention. Simon covertly watched the two, he didn't trust Darren one little bit and might have to keep a close eye on him.

Sandra followed on after Darren performing her own technique for the coach. "You have to work on your leg movements a bit more Sandra", Coach advised. "But overall

You're doing well". Sandra smiled at the praise. "You ready to show me that move yet Coach", she suggested. Simon grinned at her knowing how much she wanted to be the skater that said she could successfully perform his signature move.

"You're not quite that good yet Sandra," he stated watching her face fall.

Sandra finished up on the ice then walked back toward the Manor house with Di Lynch. "What was that move you were going on about", Di asked curiously.

"Just the Coaches signature move. Nobody can perform it successfully so there's this competition to be the first one to perfect the move. " Sandra explained. Di didn't really understand but nodded anyway. "Look Diana you should be careful of Darren, he likes to be friendly with a lot of girls. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, Sandra told her seriously. Diana nodded, "he acts so nice", she told Sandra, "but don't worry, I'll be careful. " She thought about what she'd just promised Darren but surely it'd be okay for him just to practice on the lake one time.

He stretched the kinks out and padded barefoot back to his office. Then he slumped into his chair feeling depressed. More skaters would be arriving soon and any spare time would rapidly disappear. So he had better think up a plan now to achieve his goal ,Simon sighed and got out some paperwork. His days work was not over yet.

The moon shone down on the lake, it was crisp and cold. But that didn't bother the skater who performed to the audience of the silent trees. Finishing up the performance the skater removed the skates from it's feet and moved back through the trees torch in hand.

Jim was just finishing his breakfast when his adoptive father came storming into the living room his face as red as beet. "whats wrong dad", Jim stood on his feet picking up on his fathers angry mood. "That damn phantom skater has been on the lake again and has this time caused a lot of damage to the preserve,' Matt Wheeler explained.

Jim hurried to the stables and saddled a horse, then along with Bill Regan and his father rode into the preserve.

"Look", Mat t Wheeler pointed out signs of deliberate damage, broken and up rooted plants and smashed feed stations. They approached the lake and the millionaire pointed out the fresh blade marks on the Ice. "Just wait to I get my hands on whoever did this", he barked. They heard rustling then and Matt tensed but then he relaxed when he saw Maypenny and Dan approaching. He glared at the old woodsman, "Obviously your patrols did nothing to stop this", he pointed at the ice and broken trees.

Maypenny scowled, "We both did extra patrols this morning Matt Wheeler, " he dismounted and examined one of the broken trees. "The saps still flowing", he stated, therefore this was done, not that long ago". Maybe someone was watching us patrol and waited for us to be gone", he concluded. Matt nodded then turned to Dan, "How about you….Matt Wheeler stopped as Dan came closer into the early morning light.

He looked exhausted. Jim noticed his friends state and pulled Starlight alongside."Dan, are you okay", he asked gently. Dan nodded. "I haven't seen anyone Mr Wheeler." He stated firmly. "Alright," Matt Wheelers foul mood had been shaken by Dans obvious exhaustion and now he felt guilty he was pushing the young man to far. "I'll get Jim and perhaps some of the other Bob Whites to help with the patrols", he stated. "I'll have to go and talk to Sgt Molison about this" he gestured toward the damage. "Is that necessary", Dan asked tiredly, We might be able to catch whoever it is ourselves". Maypenny turned and frowned at him, "Daniel Mangan you will not go near anyone who happens to be trespassing and vandalizing Wheeler's property. This person could be dangerous". Dan looked down. "Do I make myself clear", Maypenny insisted. "Yes, Sir", Dan replied. Jim sighed Trixies impulses seemed to have rubbed off on Dan as well but he hoped Maypenny's lecture would stop his friend from trying to solve things alone.

After the boys had gone to school Matt Wheeler drove himself down to Sleepyside Police station and went to see Sgt Molinson . "We've had a spate of vandalism and an unknown person using our lake", Matt told the policeman. The Sgt looked pensive, "any ideas Mr Wheeler on who could be doing this". Matt sighed, "well the damage has only started after the skaters started coming to town". "Are you accusing one of them", the Sgt asked forcefully. Matt had no real evidence it was a skater, "No, he remarked, "just making the point that's it's only started happening after their arrival.

I did make the lake out of bounds to the skaters, maybe someone doesn't like that fact." "I'll send a photographer up to take photos of the damage and I'll also go and talk with that Coach.", Molinson stated. Matt swallowed Simon Saunders was not going to be very happy with him. But it was his property that was being damaged and he did have a right to protest that damage. Thanking the Sgt. Matt Wheeler left to make a few business calls.

The Sgt decided he might as well get the talk with the skating coach over and went to his patrol car and drove to the stadium.

Simon was just finishing up some equipment requisitions when a knock on his door revealed Dennis with a police officer. 'This is Sgt Molinson Coach", Dennis introduced. "Hed like to talk to you". Simon saw trouble descending but kept his voice calm as he invited, "come on in and have a seat Sgt." Molinson did that.

"Now Sgt what can I do for you", Simon asked. "Matt wheeler came to me this morning to report vandalism and covert use of his lake", Molinson stated.

Simon's green eyes suddenly looked more intense, "he's pointing the finger in direction of my skaters", he demanded not seeing any other reason for the Sgt to be here. "No not specifically Mr Saunders, but he did mention that he thought there was ill feeling over making the lake out of bounds to the team", Sgt Molinson studied the Coach noticing tension. "I'm sure some would like a bit of private practice but I did make it clear the lake was out of bounds." Simon looked at the Sgt. "I'll talk to them again and say that if any skater is caught on the lake they could loose their position on the team. Believe me Sgt none of them would risk that for a bit of private practice.'

"Sgt Molison stood up and shook Simons hand, "I appreciate your cooperation Mr Saunders", he said. The sgt departed thinking it would be interesting whether the vandalism stopped. If it did then it was clear it WAS one of the skaters. Whether Matt Wheeler would want further investigation wasn't clear time would tell on that account.

Simon slumped back in his chair, things no longer seemed quite as good in this town.

He had a horrible suspicion about who was causing this damage and later on he'd try making a phone call and see what happened.

Darren showed Diana some of his best moves. Di however kept looking nervously around sure at any moment someone would catch her here with Darren at the lake.

She'd told the Bob Whites she was going to do some study and would meet them later at Whimpies. She watched Darren skate over to her. "so what do you think babe", he asked. "You're very good", Di replied . "You're an angel lovely Di, Darren sat close to her and put an arm around her. He was all alone with a lovely lass and could tell Di was a little naive about what could happen. Obviously that Belden boy who liked her had never even tried to touch her. He wasn't worried that she was only 14 or even about the consequences of his actions. All he saw was an attractive innocent female. Darren turned and planted a kiss directly on Di's lips watching as she reared back in shock. Nope never been kissed. "Don't you like me lovely Di", he asked. "Yes but…Do was beginning to regret coming here alone with this boy. "I like you lovely Di, I'd like to be your boyfriend ", Darren purred. "I'm too young to have a boyfriend" Di told him echoing the words of her father. "No you're not Diana, you seem rather mature to me", Darren lied. He kissed her again harder and with more intensity. Di didn't really know what to do so just sat there while she was kissed. The next thing she knew Darren had one hand down her blouse. Face flushing red Di jumped up. "Come on Di, surely you're not that shy",Darren coaxed .

"You're my special girl Diana, there's nobody else". Darren's hand clasped around Di's and pulled her back down. "that's it " Darren kissed her again feeling quite powerful. He could make sure he wouldn't get into trouble over this. Di was beginning to feel scared, now the older boy was trying to unbutton her blouse. His kissing was getting a little too intense. Not knowing what else to do Di leapt up and fled tears running down her face.

Darren watched her go and shrugged if she said anything then he'd deny it saying she was just having fantasies.

Di stopped crying and did up her blouse, she had been stupid and knew it. She started to shake as she thought about what might have happened. Di knew she should say something but didn't want to seem like a stupid naive little girl. So she dried her tears and tried to look like nothing had happened.

Darren decided he'd better quit skating on the lake and made his way back to the arena. He found a couple of other team members had arrived and were busy talking with Coach Saunders. "Right now you'll all here", Simon announced loudly, "I want to make something clear any skating on the Wheelers lake is forbidden. We have a stadium especially designed for practice. If I find any of you have been at the lake I may have to suspend you from the team". Darren saw other team members gasp. That was definitely a harsh punishment. Darren doubted Coach Saunders would do it. Then as he looked into those green eyes he reconsidered and began to worry. Coach Saunders dismissed them all and Darren wandered off deep in thought.

Simon looked at the face of the skaters in no doubt they'd taken what he'd said seriously. With more of the team arriving everyday he'd probably have to keep saying his message. It hadn't been the best day for him. An earlier phone call had informed him that Miles Frazer one of his best skaters had broken his leg and wouldn't be able to skate for a long time. That left him with a team member short and trying to ring around the reserves looking for a replacement. He retired to his office ready to call the next name on his list. Instead he found himself dialing another number.

Bill Regan was busy checking the horses hooves when the phone rang in his office.

Sighing he was about to put Jupiters hoof down when he heard Dan pick up the phone.

"Wheeler Stables Daniel Mangan speaking how can I help you". Regan smiled Dan had a very polite phone manner. He waited for Dan to call out to him but instead he heard a slam of the phone being put down. "Who was that Dan", Regan called out.

"Ah wrong number Uncle Bill", Dan replied. Regan continued on with his work unable to see the look on his nephews face.

Dan stared at the phone . After announcing his identity he'd heard this voice say "Danny", but he couldn't respond and had slammed down the phone. Thank goodness his Uncle was not in visual sight because he was bound to want to know what was wrong. Dan could feel himself shaking and was just thinking of sinking down and putting his head in his hands when he heard footsteps approaching.

"Hi Dan", he turned to find Sandra behind him. "Hello Sandra", Dan smiled at the skater. "Uncle Bills back there", he pointed with a finger but Sandra didn't move.

"You don't look much like your Uncle", she stated. Dan sighed everybody said that.

"No, I look like my father", Dan told her. "Mom was a red head like Uncle Bill". Sandra nodded politely. "You're friends with Jim, Honey and the Beldens", She queried. "Yes, but sometimes I'm a little busy with chores to hang out", Dan explained. "Thats a bit rough", Sandra commented. Dan shrugged.

Sandra walked past him further into the stables. She saw Bill Regan working on a horse. She admired him for a few minutes. Her current boyfriend was only 19 and was definitely not as well built as Bill Regan. "Hello Sandra", Bill greeted as he straightened and saw her watching. "Hi Bill I thought I'd just drop by and see if you can give me that tour", Sandra wanted a little time to enjoy sightseeing instead of skating. "I'll just finish up here Sandra then I'm free", Regan stated with a smile.

He quickly finished then escorted Sandra out by the arm ignoring Dans grin and speculative gaze.

"So whats it like to look after a teen age nephew", Sandra asked as they walked.

"Hard work", Bill replied. "Yeah I bet you have to watch him with the girls", Sandra stated.

Regan raised his eyebrows. 'Well he's quite cute", Sandra stated. Bill grimaced the girl he was interested in was saying how cute his nephew was. There wasn't really that much of an age gap between Dan and Sandra either. "Oh don't worry", Sandra smiled as she sensed his thoughts. "He's a little young but you'll definitely have a job on your hands as he gets older", she told Regan. "Why don't we stop talking about Dan and lets talk about you", Regan suggested. The two kept walking moving deeper into the preserve. Noticing they were moving away from everyone Sandra asked, "are you planning to get me all alone Bill Regan". Regan promptly turned red. "I was just showing you the sights", he stated. Sandra smiled. "I am nearly 18 Bill if I want to date I can". Regans heart started beating faster. "Don't you already have someone", he asked huskily. Sandra pouted, " I see Coach got to you", she stated. "Yeah he did say he's responsible for you", Regan told her. Sandra sighed. "I suppose he means well but somehow it doesn't seem fair. Half the woman in Sleepyside would love date him and if he wants to take one of them out he can". So why can't we date".

"I think he's worried about how it'll affect your performance on the ice if we fight", Regan told her. "I wasn't thinking of fighting, Sandra whispered softly. Bill swallowed, if he read that correctly it was definitely a proposition. They stood now in front of Wheeler lake and Bill was fighting off the serious urge to kiss the young woman in front of him. "so this is the famous lake that none of us are supposed to use", Sandra commented as she looked over the ice. "Yes, suddenly Bill wondered if he should have brought her here. "Well someone's been here recently", Sandra pointed at the blade marks. Regan stared. 'You're right, I better go find out if the Bob Whites have been here because if they haven't then our phantom skater had been busy again.

Sandra sighed and followed after Bill as they walked back to the Manor house.

Trixie , huddled together with Brian and Mart after dinner at the farm. "Jim told me they've had another visit from the phantom skater", she whispered to her brothers keeping her voice down so Darren wouldn't overhear. "I suppose you are thinking of some crazy plan", Mart commented. "Well…" Trixie began. "Well nothing Trix," Mart and I are going to help with the early morning patrols. Jim told me Dan looked exhausted this morning and I'm a little concerned he might be over doing things", Brian told her soberly. Trixie nodded even though Dan was alright his friends had not forgotten the collapse that he seen him admitted to intensive care. "Yes after that incident on the bus we should share his work load", Mart confirmed.

Can't I come on your patrol as well", Trixie insisted. Brain and Mart exchanged glances they knew from experience that saying no might just push Trixie into doing something silly. "We'll discuss it with Mom and Dad, Brian stated, Regan and Mr Wheeler insisted that we clear it with them before we go."

The three wandered downstairs to where their parents were snuggled together on the sofa. "Mom, Dad, I want to go with Brian and Mart on the early morning patrols", Trixie stated before either of her brothers could say a word. The two Beldens eyed each other. The also knew Trixie had a tendency do go off alone. "You are14 now Trixie, Peter Belden remarked, and I suppose it is time for us to trust you", Trixies heart beat faster. "So if Matt wheeler and Regan agree you can go. But you do what they say or this will be the last time you are given this sort of responsibility."

The intensity in her fathers gaze indicated he was very serious.

Trixie nodded soberly accepting her fathers word. She'd make a serious effort not to let him down.

The three went upstairs where Trixie made an effort to continue her home work, she was interrupted though by a call from Honey. "Trix, he friend sounded serious. "Whats wrong Hon", Trixie immediately demanded. "I'm not sure Trix but I rang Di to ask about homework and she just burst into tears on me".

"I'll phone her straight away", Trixie stated. Trixie placed the phone down and dialed Dis number. A maid answered and seemed concerned when she asked to speak with Di. "Miss Diana is indisposed ", she stated. "What's wrong", Trixie demanded.

For an answer Mr Lynch took hold of the phone. "Trixie, he sounded upset, Di's really crying in her room and won't talk to any of us. Please could you come around."

"Sure", Trixie replied. She hurriedly put down the phone and went to talk to her parents, Peter Belden agreed to drive her to the Lynches.

Brian and Mart traded looks and started talking about their friend. They were interrupted by a door opening and a grumpy looking Darren poking his head out.

"Hey guys some of us need to get up at 5am to practice", he told the boys.

"Sorry Darren", Brain stated. The skater glared at them, "what's all the ruckus about", he demanded. "Just our friend Diana being a little upset", Brian stated.

"Oh", Darren stated. Mart was looking directly at his face and saw worry. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that", he suggested. "Who me,why are you picking on me", Darren demanded but he was unable to stop the guilty look.

"If you've done something", Mart warned glaring at the older boy. 'You'll what, Country hick, throw a chicken at me", Darren laughed at Mart. Brian had to leap forward and grab his brother. "Boys", warned Helen as she came to see what was going on. ""I'm sure he did something to Di Mom", Mart explained.

"Did you", Helen demanded to the skater. Darren shook his head, "I haven't touched her, he lied, she was probably just upset about me talking to other girls. Thought I was her property or something". Mart still glared. "Go back to your room Darren", Helen insisted. The other boy did that after throwing a scowl Marts way.

At lynches Trixie held a sobbing Di in her arms, "Oh Trix, why am I such a fool", she asked her friend . "Your not a fool Di", Trixie insisted holding her closer. "But I am, here I was alone with Darren and he.., "she sobbed again. "He what", Trixie' voice took on a harsh tone. "he kissed me and tried to touch me", Oh Trixie I didn't know what to do", Di sobbed again. "He didn't", Trixie didn't really know how to word her next question. Di though seemed to get what she wanted to ask, "No it didn't go that far thank goodness, but I guess it could have. I should never have been alone with him Trix, it was stupid." Trixie hugged her, "Di, Darren should know better than to try something with a 14 year old. We should tell your parents ." "I don't want to cause a problem Trix and it was my own stupidity", Di whispered sadly. "No Di, Darren should get in trouble because otherwise he won't learn also he could try his moves on another girl and something worse could happen, Trixie insisted. "Alright Trix", Di agreed ,but I'm not really up to it tonight. Can we leave it to the morning..

Trixie looked at her friend, "alright Di but don't chicken out because if you don't say something I will."Di nodded and Trixie helped her settle back to bed then stayed until she was asleep . Then she told the Lynches Di was going to talk to them tomorrow about what was bothering her.

Trixie returned to crabapple farm to hear from her mother about the scene with Darren and the boys. She whispered to her mother about what had happened to Di unaware of a pair of ears listening intently. Then Trixie went off to bed in preparation for an early morning patrol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 – we caught him…or did we

The morning turned out crisp with a low fog hanging over the valley. Trixie and the boys got to the stables early and helped Regan saddle the horses, Honey was up also keen to join her friend.. 'You girls get to patrol with me", Regan told them. 'You do what I tell you to do or stay behind", he warned. 'Yes Regan", Trixie and Honey agreed. "Good lets go". The boys cantered in the front while Trixie and Honey took up the rear with Regan. Trixie held a whispered conversation with Honey about Di and almost missed seeing Regan gasp as they came to the little rise where the lake was visible. Trixie followed Regans gaze and saw through the fog a figure performing a leap on the ice. "It's the phantom skater", she gasped. "Stay here girls", Regan growled as he kicked strawberry forward. The horse moved fast leaving Honey and Trixie behind in stunned amazement. "Lets go", Trixie told her friend moving her own horse down the track. Honey after standing debating for a few seconds followed after her friend. The trail dipped down again obscuring all view of the lake, Trixie and Honey could hear the hoof beats ahead as Regan and the boys closed on the lake.

They were feeling slightly breathless themselves when a rustling sounded and a horse burst into sight. Trixie almost jumped with fright until she recognized Dan on Spartan.

"Girls what are you doing here", Dan demanded. "We came on patrol Dan", Trixie stated. "Quick the skaters at the lake", Trixie was past Dan in an instance forcing him to turn Spartan before he could follow.

The three some led their horses closer and traded glances as angry voices came audible. Soon the source of the voices was visible as they came upon Matt Wheeler herding an afraid looking Darren. "You are in a lot of trouble mister" Matt yelled.

"But I didn't do anything", Darren begged. "Well you are trespassing", Matt yelled.

Darren looked upset. "Lets take him back to the Manor house and call Molinson" Matt insisted. Regan, Brian Mart and Matt closed ranks around the skater and Regan pulled him up on his horse. "Make sure the girls get home Brian", Regan grumped as he caught sight of them with Dan. "yes sir" , Brian acknowledged moving away from Darren and toward the girls. "Dan you didn't need to patrol", Regan stated with a frown, 'go back to Maypennys". "Right " Dan turned Spartan and head off saying a quick good bye to his friends.

"Darren did all this", Trixie wandered down to look at the new skate marks and broken bushes. 'He's going to get into a lot of trouble" ,Brian stated surveying the damage. Then Brian frowned and looked closer, "what is it Brian", Trixie asked.

"It looks like our Phantom is injured", Brian pointed to the spots of blood that led from the lake. "Well he must have seen us coming and had to quickly get off his skates so he could run", Trixie stated. "Yes, that sounds likely Trix", Mart agreed.

"Lets take the horse back to the stables then go home", Brian prompted them.

"But Bri would should tell them about the blood. Maybe Darren might not tell them he's hurt but it is evidence", Trixie insisted. Brian sighed, "Alright Trix but tell them then go".

Simon angrily paced toward his office intending to phone the Beldens and ask Darren why he had neglected to come to practice. The team would be complete soon as the final skaters arrived and there was no time to be so busy with social events that you overslept. He reached the office and reached for the phone, at that precise moment it rang making him jump. He picked it up grumping, "Darren if that's you". "It's not", came the reply and Simons eyes widened at the voice, "I've been waiting.. "he began

"please just listen, came the hurried reply, Darren's in trouble up at the Manor house, you need to come", then plonk the phone was placed down. Simon stared at it for a few seconds then raced out of his office intending to drive to the Manor house.

"Jim will you ride ahead and phone Molinson, "Matt Wheeler requested as the rode close to the Manor. "Sure Dad", Jim agreed riding off. He was a little nervous about leaving Darren with his father but presumed Regans presence would curb any angry impulses. Jim felt almost sorry for the skater as Darren's look was clearly afraid. If he got arrested for this it would reflect badly on the team and Jim didn't know what that would mean for Darren himself.

The stables were ahead and Jim dismounted and raced in to use the nearest phone.

He stopped staring at the fact the phone appeared to be slightly off the hook. Maybe Regan had not put it down properly in his haste to join his father. Jim placed it down then picked it up and dialed Molinson and gave a quick rundown of what had happened. The Sgt. Promised to come straight away. Jim took time to unsaddle and care for his horse.

Darren slumped in a chair his eyes wide with fear as Matt Wheeler paced angrily in front of him. Brian, Jim and Mart sat silently by hoping by their presence they could calm the irate millionaire. "Once Molinson gets here you are going to be arrested, for trespassing and vandalism ", Matt stated forcefully to Darren. "But I didn't touch anything", Darren sobbed genuinely afraid of the tall red head.

"Sure", Matt stated sarcastically pacing the room. A knock sounded on the door and Matt hurried to answer it sure it was the Sgt.

He didn't notice Trixie and Honey silently enter from the internal door and stand with their brothers. Seconds later Matt opened the door and the others were surprised to see

Coach Saunders. "Coach", Darren jumped up for once happy to see him. "He wants me arrested but I didn't do anything I swear". Simon looked his skater up and down solemnly. "He was caught on my land Mr Saunders and we had sighted the skater just minutes before be came upon him". I'm afraid I'm not going to back down about this and nothing you can say will change my mind", Matt put his hands on his hips his tone firm. "I didn't do it", now Darren was actually sobbing. "Mr Wheeler I don't deny your right to prosecute but are you sure Darren was responsible", Simon asked quietly. Matt Wheeler went redder, "He was on my property and I believe you've already warned the skaters about not using the lake", Mr Wheeler was staring the Coach down waiting for the younger man to back off.

He was kind of surprised when Simon did nothing of the sort just drilling him with those intense green eyes. "Being on your property doesn't necessarily make him responsible for what happened", he stated calmly . Matt was ready to go into another tirade at the Coach. People usually agreed with him to his face even if later they went away and grumbled. He opened his mouth to say something then completely lost his train of thought. Simon was not speaking anymore but those eyes focused on his and Matt could suddenly say nothing at all.

When another knock sounded and Sgt Molinson entered he was surprised to find a calm atmosphere. He asked Matt to give him his story which he did. Then the Sgt turned to the skater, "well Darren", he demanded. "I woke early for practice so went out for a walk. It was then I noticed something sticking out of Beldens mail box, I pulled it out finding a message for me to go to the Wheelers preserve, "Darren explained. "A likely story", Matt grumped then closed his mouth as those green eyes found his again. Darren shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out a note, he handed it to the Sgt. "So why would Diana Lynch ask to see you", Molinson ask

Trixie and Honey gasped and eyes shifted to them. "I was going out with her" Darren explained. "Liar", Trixie snapped unable to help herself. "Trixie Belden", warned Molinson in a gruff voice. 'Well he is Sir, last night I got a call from a distressed Di.

He'd tried to man handle her", Trixie pointed her finger at Darren. Brians eyes narrowed dangerously. "Is that true Darren", Simon moved to stand directly in front of his skater and stare at him. Darren turned away and looked at the Sgt, "it's just a little girl making up a story", he swore. "Darren", the skater turned back to the Coach,

"Is it true", Coach repeated in a firm voice. Sgt Molinson was going to intervene then remained silent watching how the confrontation between skater and Coach played out. Darren wanted to say No but somehow as he looked at Simon he couldn't say the words, 'Yes", he found himself saying in surprise. "So why would she send you that note", the Sgt repeated. "I thought she might have changed her mind", Darren stated looking firmly at the ground. "Well we can solve the issue of the note easily enough", Sgt Molinson went and made a phone call.

Darren looked nervously at Simon who had a glare in those green eyes.

Trixie and Honey watched Darren with distaste ,then suddenly something occurred to Trixie, she turned to Simon. "Mr Saunders ", she remarked, "how did you know Darren was in trouble". Nobody had asked why the coach had turned up so quickly.

Simon looked a little cornered, "I got this anonymous phone call", he stated. "It just said got to the Manor house, Darren's in trouble". Trixie and Honey traded glances, the call had to have come from someone with them when they'd gone to the lake.

Trixie stated thinking about everything that had happened trying to think of a moment when someone could have made the call. Jim sat there thinking of the phone he'd found off the hook, he knew Regan and his father hadn't called anyone.

That only left Trixie, Honey and Mart and Brian. "But if Trixie had asked the question then obviously she knew none of the others had called. Jims eyes widened as he suppressed a gasp. Dan was the only other person with them and he'd left before they had. He might have had time to get to the stables and make the call. But that didn't make sense a why would Dan call a man he'd never met.

Jims thought were jolted by the Sgts next words, "Di swears she didn't leave a note".

"I told you he was a liar", Matt spat. "Now confess sonny". "Not to something I didn't do", Darren sobbed. "Coach please", he looked at Simon. "I didn't' do it. All right I confess I was at the lake with Diana but that was before you gave your lecture. I didn't go near the place after that.." Simon looked at him and knew he wasn't lying.

He'd been a young teen when he'd discovered he could tell whether people were lying He could also make very angry people back down just by looking at them. He was never really sure how he did it just that it worked. There was one other thing he could do and he wondered why he'd never tried it earlier. But later he'd have to give it a go.

His senses previously blunted by taking antidepressants were now returning to him full force. "I don't think Darren is lying", Simon stated calmly. Darren looked relieved but Matt looked unconvinced. "You would say that. The publicity you'd get over one of your skaters being arrested would be bad", he stated. Simon just stared at him again making Matt turn away. "There is an easy way to determine his guilt", Trixie piped up causing all eyes to swing to her. "We found some blood on the ice, it looks like the Phantom in his haste to get away cut himself". Everyone looked at Darren. The skater pulled up his pants legs and sleeves on his shirt revealing his unblemished skin. "I told you I didn't do it", Darren stated. "You were still trespassing Mister", Matt growled. "Look it's obvious that little girl set me up", Darren swore. 'For what I did to her", he suddenly looked nervous as Simons gaze met his.

"I suppose it is possible" Molinson remarked, "maybe I'll go and talk to Di in person".

"No", the voice made them all jump because it was unexpected. "It wasn't Di it was me", Mart confessed. "He deserved trouble after what he tried to do to her", Mart growled his eyes flashing. Molinson sighed.

"Alright it seems we have no firm evidence Darren is the skater or vandal", he is free to go. Darren stood up relieved Mart looked disgusted. "Not quite yet mister", Simons voice snapped. "You are to go to Beldens and pack your things because as from now you're off the team.' "what", Darren went pale. "First you knew perfectly well that the lake was out of bounds yet you still conned a young girl into taking you there.

Then goodness know what you were planning to do with that girl". "It's obvious you are not to be trusted." ,Simon stated his voice firm but not loud. "You can't do that, you're already short a team member", Darren stated. "I can do what I like", Simon told Darren calmly. "I'll sell the story to the papers say I was unfairly dismissed", Darren told him his voice angry. "Go for it", Simon replied calmly, "I'm sure the truth will come out then the only person who'll get hurt is you". If you go home now you can look at this as a team suspension." Maybe if you work on it you can reapply at another stage", Simon was making a concession. Darren put his head in his hands and broke down his bluster completely gone, never had he dreamed that his actions would lead to his removal from the team. "I'll take you back to Beldens and you can pack", Simon told him. "What about him", Darren pointed at Mart. "He could have got me arrested." "Oh I think we can safely leave his punishment up to his parents", Simon looked hopefully at Sgt Molinson.

The Sgt glared at Mart, "Martin Belden I would like to hope you were going to speak out before I arrested him and Beatrix if you'd told us about the blood at the very beginning we wouldn't have had to go through this scene". Darren glared at Trixie, "you wanted me to suffer", he snarled. "I wanted you to admit what you did to Di but I didn't want to see you get arrested for something you didn't do", Trixie replied calmly. Darren still glared. "It doesn't matter what either of them did", Simon remarked, "once I found out about it, and eventually I would have, you'd still be off the team". The Sgt nodded soberly admitting to himself that he was quite impressed by Mr Simon Saunders. He'd never believed anyone could make Matt Wheeler back down once he was truly angry. "I'll leave you to tell your parents what happened tonight Martin", I think we can trust them to come up with an appropriate punishment", Molinson stated firmly.

"So are you satisfied Mr Wheeler", the sgt asked. "About it not being Darren, yes, but someone is still doing those things and I want to find out who that is", Matt replied firmly. "You didn't see anybody else Darren" Matt asked the skater. He just got a head shake in response.

"We'll continue investigating Mr Wheeler", Molinson promised.

"Come gentlemen" since I'm taking Darren back I might as well take you back too", Simon told Brian and Mart.

They 3 young men walked with Simon and climbed into his car Darren being careful to sit in the front with Simon.

Honey and Trixie walked out of the room ignoring Matt Wheelers glare." Wow Mr Saunders made dad back down", Honey stated. "Yeah, red head temper lost over green eyed glare", Trixie remarked. They left Manor house and walked back toward the farm. "I was really hoping Molinson would ask more about Mr Saunders anonymous call", Trixie admitted. "Well it had to be someone who knew Darren was in trouble", Honey remarked. "Yes I've already figured it out Hon and there is only one possibility but that doesn't make sense, " Trixie looked puzzled, Honey had done her own working out, "Dan", she whispered. "Yes. He's the only one that left the group. But he's also the only one who hasn't met Mr Saunders so why would he phone him," Trixie muttered. "shall we go question him", Honey asked not really wanting that task. "No let's just watch for now", Trixie stated.

"What do you think you're parents will do to Mart", Honey asked. "I think they'll understand why he did it but that won't stop them thinking up some sort of punishment.

Peter and Helen looked surprised when they answered the door knock to find Coach Saunders with Darren and the boys. After Tirxie had told her what happened to Di Helen had talked to Peter and they'd agreed on asking Mr Saunders to remove Darren from their home. It seemed something was already happening. Simon told them what had transpired that day and then sent Darren up stairs to pack. 'Helen , Peter, I know Mart did wrong but he did it because he genuinely cared about his friend. She was lucky it didn't go further and her age wouldn't have stopped Darren. He has had complaints before and always managed to wiggle out of them. I'm glad it wasn't the case this time. But I apologize for the trouble he's been." His punishment is severe in that he's now been removed from the team." Helen and Peter traded glances, it was obvious Simon had dealt harshly with Darren and both were quite impressed that despite Simon's relatively young age he could obviously handle teen situations quite well. "We are sorry you lost one of your skaters, Simon ",Peter stated genuinely.

"But thank you for dealing with the situation so well." Be assured that Martin here will also be getting a punishment ." Mart looked resigned. "It was worth it for Di", he stated. He saw Mr Saunders sneak a smile at him. "It was done with good intentions Mart but Darren was innocent of vandalism". Would you have really felt proud of getting him arrested for something he didn't do", Peter asked. Mart looked down, "I guess not, but I wasn't really thinking, I was angry and thought he needed to be taught a lesson." Actually I didn't expect he'd get removed from the team, I just thought he'd get a lecture", Mart looked at Simon. "It's a privilege to represent ones country Mart but it seems to make some skaters big headed. I won't let them forget they have a responsibility to be good role models to others", Simon told him.

"well have a talk about punishment later Martin in the mean time you can go and help Darren pack his things", Pater announced. Mart gulped and went upstairs.

"Come sit down and have a drink Simon", Helen frowned at him noticing the Coach had actually gone rather pale. Now that dealing with Darren was wearing off Simon just felt wary and upset. The bad thought he had about who was actually responsible for the vandalism kept going around in his head.

"He barely felt Peter push him into a chair or Brian put something under his feet.

"Thanks" Simon replied weakly. "I guess I forgot to have breakfast this morning", he lied. "Then we'll give you something Simon, you just sit there for a few minutes", Helen stated "Here look at the paper for awhile", Peter suggested handing Simon his newspaper. Simon opened it hoping to distract his mind for awhile, "Oh great, he muttered out loud when he looked at an article. "What", Peter asked. "well just that some society want to elect me as an Honory citizen of Sleepyside so I'll be eligible for the bachelor of the year." "I guess it is difficult to be in the public eye", Peter acknowledged. "Yes", Simon turned to the sports page and read about baseball for awhile. Darren came down the stairs then with a bulging suitcase. "Well I'll drive him to the airport and see him on a plane", Simon stated standing up. The short sit down and sweet coffee had revived him. 'Thanks for the Coffee", he told the Beldens.

Simon walked out with Darren.

Up at the Manor house Regan was busy grooming the horses after their mad dash through the trees. A silent Dan was helping him. The pretty face of Sandra peered into the stables and Regan stopped to acknowledge her. "I just wondered if Coach was here, he ran out of the stadium without really saying where he was going". Bill Regan told Sandra the story while Dan continued to work quietly away. "So Darren's gone", Sandra sighed. "I bet Coach was disappointed because now the teams two short".

"Yes I dear say he is disappointed. But he handled the situation very well.", Regan admitted. Sandra looked worried, "Do you think I should tell him I was by the lake", she asked. Dan looked up and looked at her. "No, you were with me and you didn't skate", he replied. "Well I suppose since Coach will be away for awhile that I now have free time. I go do some exercise but maybe you can show me some more sights later", Sandra offered. Regan was beginning to think it was unwise to continue seeing Sandra after what had happened to Darren he didn't want any scandal attached to Sandra. "I don't know Sandra, I like you but, maybe it's just not wise", he said gently.

Sandra sighed deeply, "somehow I thought you might see it that way. But perhaps we can still go in a group. "Do you have a girlfriend Daniel", she turned to Dan. "Umm", Dan blushed a little. "He's too young Sandra", Regan stated. "That I doubt", Sandra told Bill with a smile. "but never mind he can bring some friends ".

"we'll arrange it some time Sandra", Regan told her with a smile taking her hand and kissing it. Sandra left and Regan kept working. "Will you go get me some of that liniment", Regan asked as he bent over Jupiter's leg." "Sure ", Dan replied, he waited until his Uncle was bent over then limped to the first aid cabinet and got some liniment then he limped back and gave it to his Uncle.

"I'm going to help clean up the preserve later Uncle Bill", Dan stated to his Uncle.

Regan looked up at him ,Dan had been working hard over the last few days and had spent very little time with his friends. "It's not necessary Dan, you need some time off", Regan told him. "I don't mind helping Uncle Bill", Dan stated moving closer to his Uncle and Jupiter. Usually the big black kicked out at him but today he just looked at him and snorted. "I think maybe one day you might be ready to ride him", Regan told his nephew. "Matt and Jim handle him easy enough and surprisingly he turned into mush in Coach Saunders hands, so maybe he's mellowing"

"Yeah well the Coach has been around horses a lot ,he knows how to deal with mean ones", Dan replied. 'Yeah and problem people too", Regan remarked thinking of how well Simon had dealt with Matt Wheeler. "Yeah he's good at that too", Dan stated wistfully. "Look Dan I'll finish up here why don't you take a break" Regan told him

Dan looked like he was going to refuse "Go", stated Regan firmly. Dan nodded but waited until his Uncle was busy to limp away.

He'd been gone about 5 minutes when Regan straightened up over Jupiter with a jolt.

"Dan was the only Bob white that hadn't met Coach Saunders yet he'd known about his background with horses. Then again maybe Jim or Matt Wheeler could have mentioned something. He heard the mail van toot and took a break from the horses to check the mail. The ominous looking bill for Dan's medical expenses was lying there in the box. With a rapid beating heart Bill took it and ripped it open paling as he read the amount on the bottom. Later today he was to drive into the jewelers to get the evaluation of the necklace. He hoped it was worth enough to cover the bill.

Regan stood enjoying the freshness of the day. His eyes wandered over the grounds of the Manor house and he turned red as he saw Sandra practicing gymnastic moves. She had a nice little figure, slim and toned and Bill took a few minutes to shamelessly watch her. He wandered closer watching her performance. He saw her try a move several times and look disappointed. Sandra becoming aware of his gaze stopped and smiled at him. "I can never get the move right", she told him. 'Looked fine to me", Regan replied then went red. Sandra giggled. "I wish it was, every skater on the team wants to be the one that perfects this movement. All I need to get is the end bit right", she pouted. "Well I leave you to practice", Regan stated.

Dan sat on the bathroom floor at Maypenny's and dabbed the slash along his ankle with some water. It'd been hard to finish his chores and ignore the stinging but he'd soldiered on afraid of letting anyone see the cut. This situation was getting more serious and Dan was deeply afraid. He should really ask for help, but would anyone believe him. The only way he could see out of this mess was to solve the problem himself. But he wasn't really sure how to do that. He finished bandaging his cut and tentatively stood on his foot. Yes he could mask the limping. Dan changed his clothes pushing the jeans with the slash in them under his bed. Then he left the cabin on his way to do a bit of investigating of his own.

Darren was safely on a plane and Simon drove back into Sleepyside intending on putting his plan into action. He parked his car in his designated spot and cleared his mind. He wondered if he could actually make this work Once a long time ago his mother had lost the keys to the house in the long grass. They could have been anywhere yet Simon had found them just by thinking about keys. He wasn't sure if this could work with a person though. He'd tried to find someone once and hadn't had any luck still this individual was a lot closer to him that that one had been. Fixing that certain individual in his mind Simon closed his eyes and concentrated then opened his eyes again and walked. It was kind of like the game he'd played as a child , hot and cold. Someone would hide an object and he'd search with his only clues being the person saying hot when he was close to the object and cold when he was not. This was like that if he stopped and turned around it was like a cold shiver descended upon him, if he kept going it felt warm, sunny. Simon strolled along wondering what he was actually going to do when he got to his destination. He found himself nearing Wheelers preserve and stopped wondering if he should go any further. Matt would be angry if he caught him trespassing though he supposed he could say he wanted to see the vandalism for himself. With that thought in mind Simon kept walking. He soon found himself deep in the preserve hoping sincerely he wouldn't get lost. There was a trail though and he kept his eyes upon it his ears alert for any presence. Soon he was surprised to come upon a cabin with smoke coming from the chimney. He was staring at it when a voice said, "Are you lost", Simon jumped turning to regard a weather-beaten man he estimated to be in his late 50tys . "Umm I guess so", Simon stated sensing he'd reached his destination but not knowing what this man had to do with the figure in his mind. Walter Maypenny regarded the man in front of him, tall, green eyes, that fit the description of The US coach he'd heard so much about. 'You'd be Mr Saunders", Maypenny greeted holding out his hand. 'Yes", acknowledged Simon. "Well you're on my property Mr Saunders", Maypenny told him without malice. "Sorry, I was just wanting to see the vandalism caused by this Phantom skater for myself. I thought this was all Wheeler property, Simon remarked. Walter colored a little, "I'm sure Matt wishes it was", he stated, "but no this little slice belongs to me"

Simon looked around, "I can see why you like it so much", he remarked picking up on Maypenny's tone of pride. Maypenny smiled, he was unused to such comments on the lips of someone who obviously came from the city. "Would you like to come in for a drink", he found himself offering. "Thank you", Simon smiled and followed the man into his cabin. He looked around, "Did you build it yourself", he asked in awe. Walter found himself smiling, "that I did son", he stated proudly. "You did a good job", Simon remarked. Maypenny smiled, "sit yourself down son and I'll get you a coffee"

Simon slipped into a very comfortable chair. "Do you live here all alone", Simon asked as he looked around. "No, I have a boarder , Bill Regans nephew, Daniel Mangan", Maypenny replied as he set about making coffee. He missed Simons smile.

Obviously his talent had led him to the right place. "Yes, I think I've heard of Daniel", he remarked. Maypenny turned and regarded him seriously, "I'm sure you have heard rumours, he stated," some people should have better things to do than gossip." Daniels a good boy, hard working and serious", Maypenny stated.

"I heard he was in a gang, Simon returned, maybe he did bad things like breaking stuff". Maypenny's eyes narrowed, "If you came here thinking of putting the blame on Dan for what has happened at Wheelers, then you're not welcome", he placed his arms across his chest and glared at Simon. Simon swallowed nervously, "NO", he snapped jolting himself as he realized he'd responded a lot more passionately than he'd expected. "All I want to do", Simon stopped wondering what it was he actually did want. Maypenny regarded him silently noticing the tension and almost fear.

Simon looked at him and Walter almosts gasped, a brief image of another young man he'd known years ago sprang into his mind. Walter frowned why had he thought of his long ago friend when he looked at Simon. "All I want is to make sure the wrong person doesn't get blamed", Simon told Walter his voice now more steady. Walter nodded bringing over the coffee. They sat across from each other. "Our phantom skater is possibly injured", Simon told Walter. "If we find anyone with an injury they are likely to get in trouble before they can find a good explanation".

Walter looked at Simon seriously. "You know it almost sounds like you don't think the Phantom is responsible for the damage". Simon swallowed, "I'm hoping the skater isn't responsible but if he is then he can't avoid the punishment", Simons voice began to tremble, heck he was going to lose his carefully constructed control.

Maypenny evaluated the coach silently from his manner he had to come up with one answer. "Son do you know who it is". "I hope not", Simon replied firmly now back in control.

Walter handed a coffee to Simon and relishing the warmth Simon drank it down. "This is really my only vice", he told Maypenny. "Mine too son", Maypenny replied.

. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go", Simon asked a few minutes later. "Sure son, just down the corridor, 2 door on the right", Maypenny pointed. Simon went and washed his hands, wiping them on a tissue his heart constricted as he noticed a blood stained dressing in the rubbish. He quickly piled more tissues on top. Then he turned the taps on again and quietly tiptoed from the bathroom. He opened a few other doors until he was sure he had the right one. Then he pulled out a card wrote something on it and placed it under the pillow. He hurried back to the bathroom and turned off the taps. He exited the bathroom to find Maypenny cleaning. "Thank you for the hospitality ", Mr Maypenny, Simon held out his hand to Walter and felt the woodsman warm callused hand shake his.

That's alright son", it was nice to meet you", Maypenny responded.

Simon walked out of the cabin and headed away. Walter Maypenny watched him go with a puzzled frown. The Coach had said he'd come to look at the damage, well the damage was the other way and not towards the road. It was though the Coach had already got what he'd came for. Walter wondered exactly what it was the Coach had gotten.

Dan and Mart watched most of the Bob Whites skating on the lake. "Don't feel like joining in Dan", Mart asked. "No I'm a little tired after my chores so I'd thought I'd just watch", Dan responded. Mart sat with him awhile then unable to resist put on his skates and joined Di and the others. Brian skated up to Dan and sat beside him on a rock. 'You look tired Dan", he remarked looking over his friend. "Yes, what with extra patrols on top of my usual duties I find most of my day taken up with jobs.",Dan replied. "We're glad you could join us today", Brian remarked smiling at his friend,.

Thanks Brian", Dan smiled weakly at his friend then turned his gaze back to the skaters on the ice. He suddenly very much wanted to join them.

Brian silently watched their friend feeling concerned, Dan looked a little worn out and Brian was worried for his friends health. His blue eyes surveyed Dan from head to toe stopping in a type of horror at the clear marks of blood showing on Dans pants leg.

Brian didn't say anything but a coldness settled over him. Dan had been almost angry when he'd found out about the skating competition being held in Sleepyside. Sure he'd come round and had helped out but was that just a front. Was Dan actually responsible for what was happening at Wheelers,. Brians mind made the next leap, maybe Dan had called Coach Saunders because he knew Darren was innocent. The only way he'd definitely know that was if he was doing the things himself.

Brian sighed perhaps later he needed to have a private little chat with his friend. Dan turned and looked at his friend. He saw that Brians eyes were not focused on his face but his legs. Dan looked down and saw the blood spots his heart froze in fright. With exaggerated care he yawned, "You know Bri maybe I'll go back to Maypenny's and have a quick nap", he stated. "I'll see you all later", Dan told them. Brian watched him walk away steadily.

Bill Regan parked his 4X4 outside the jewelry store Mrs Wheeler had recommended for evaluation of the necklace. He really hoped he could get enough to cover the medical bill or else he'd have to consider selling the 4x4. The shop assistant ignored him as he entered probably guessing by his attire that he couldn't actually afford to buy anything in the store. Regan called him over and explained the reason for his visit. The assistant went out back and came back with the manager. "Ah Mr Regan, I see you've come about that necklace. He put down a case on the counter and opened it, "lovely quality it is", heres an estimate of it's value, " the manager gave him a piece of paper. Regan looked at the amount and gasped, 'as I said very good quality Mr Regan", he stated. Unfortunately the pendant is not worth so much because of the inscription ". "The what", Regan was puzzled. "The pendants been engraved Mr Regan, the manager affirmed. "Here", he held out a magnifying glass and showed Regan where it should be pointed. Regan found himself looking at the initials PR and….he stared that was not what he'd expected to find. ""Of course the pendant may still be wanted by someone Mr Regan", the manager told him.

Bill nodded, "thank you very much Mr Tyne", he stated looking at the name badge.

"I'll arrange the sale of the chain and probably just keep the pendant". The manager smiled and gave Regan back both the chain and pendant then ushered him out.

Regan decided to stop of at the medical centres' office to tell them to expect payment of the bill. He had to wait about 20 minutes while other people gave out excuses why their bills were not paid. Finally it was his turn, "I arranging the sale of a family heirloom to pay my bill", he told the lady. She looked skeptical typing his details into the computer. "I have this from the jeweler who has given me an appraisal of the value of the heirloom", he held out a paper to the lady. She looked up at him. "It's not necessary Mr Regan your nephews account has been paid". It's been paid", Regan repeated, "by whom", he was stunned. "Just an anonymous person Mr Regan", she told him. Bill stood with his mouth open for a few minutes before the lady politely moved him on to make way for the next customer. Who had paid that account Regan thought as he returned to his vehicle.

They'd finished skating and huddled together, "I think we need to take action to catch our phantom Skater", Trixie told them. Brian, Jim and Mart exchanged glances, "what have you got in mind Trix", Jim asked. "Stake out the lake", if we take shifts at watching the lake we should catch the person responsible". Trixie waited for someone to shoot down her idea. She was kind of puzzled when no one did. "Alright", Jim agreed, "I say at least three of us together" he stated, "Myself and Trixie and Di and Mart, Brian and Honey", he told them. Honey noticed they weren't including Dan.

"what about Dan", she asked. Trixie looked down and bit her lip. Jim caught her look. "what is it Trix, he asked gently. "I was thinking about the day we saw the phantom", Trixie mused. "If we saw him it is definitely possible that he saw us". So he'd have minutes to get away before Mr Wheeler and company arrived at the lake.

"Who was the first person we came upon before we got to the lake", Trixie asked.

Honey gasped, "Dan", we came up upon him and Spartan quickly and he was just a few seconds away from the lake." Jim looked grave, "he looks exhausted most mornings and maybe that's not just from the extra patrols. "Come on", Di pleaded , "you can't think Dan would do something this serious." Brian looked at his friends and knew he had to say something. "He's got an injury on his ankle", he told the stunned group. "I was going to ask him about it but I think he may have seen me looking and made a quick escape."

Di and Honey looked devastated , "but why would Dan do it", Honey pleaded, Dad would be so mad that he'd probably insist Dan get sent back to the city."

"I don't know why Honey, Trixie told her sadly, my brain is just spitting out these facts. From the evidence it seems Dan could have done it.""Yes and he phoned Coach Saunders because he knew Darren was innocent", Jim determined.. Trixie sighed, "I really don't want to catch one of our own doing something illegal, she remarked.

Tears rolled down Honeys face," are we going to turn him in if we catch him", she remarked. Jim nodded, "it's serious Honey and he has to take responsibility for his actions". Honey nodded and looked at her friends, they all looked sadly back not relishing their task."Well I guess we better discuss times", Trixie sighed. They didn't notice a young woman hiding behind a nearby tree listening to every word.

Sandra had been rather puzzled when Mr Saunders had called an early end to practice.

Their coach seemed distracted and upset today. Sandra guessed it was all to do with the Phantom skater. Mr Wheeler had grudgingly agreed to keeping the details of the vandalism out of the papers but Sandra doubted his resolve would hold if further damage happened.

She decided to walk back to the Manor house through the preserve and had been on hand to overhear the Bob Whites conversation.

So they didn't think it was a skater, in fact they thought it was a Bob White. Sandra thought that was all very interesting and perhaps something that would ease Coach Saunders mind so she returned to the stadium and told him what she had found out.

Simon thanked Sandra then dismissed her. He sat back in his chair his mind whirling.

Simon decided he needed to take a leap of faith so with a trembling hand he picked up the phone and began to dial

Dan lay on his bed, feeling totally worn out, all those early mornings were taking their toll. He was beginning to worry that the Bob whites suspected something. He'd seen Brian look at the blood from the cut on his ankle. What would he think. Did they really believe he'd vandalize Mr Wheelers property .Feeling restless Dan stretched out his arms and stopped as his fingers brushed something sticking out from behind his pillow. Dan turned over and looked at the card he'd pulled out.

It was a business card , he turned it over and looked at what was written on the back.

Tears began to fall, he had to stop this now. But he was more afraid than he had been for along time. Surely it'd be alright. Dan held the card tightly and rocked. He knew sooner or later he'd have to confront his fear. Ring, ring the phone interrupted his thoughts. Dan got up and picked it up, "Don't hang up on me, just listen", a voice said.

Dan did listen and felt the tears begin to fall, "I have a question for you and you need to answer me truthfully, the voice stated. "Aright Dan agreed.

He heard the question and gasped, "No", he stated firmly. "I hoped that was what you were going to say. Well in that case there is something you need to know"."

Dan looked startled at what the voice had told him. He went to his wardrobe and opened the door, there lay his skates all polished and ready to go. Tonight he had planned the phantom skaters last performance. Dan closed his eyes and knew his pretense was over. He could no longer hide from the past.

Darkness fell over Sleepyside. Three bundled figures with torches in hand crouched by the lake. Tonight they were going to catch the Phantom skater. It got colder and their breath came out in gasps. Trixie felt her eyes snap shut but jerked them open again. "Maybe this was a waste of time", she muttered. Snap, ssh, Jim warned as they heard a branch break. They could see a light coming and hear sounds as a person went about breaking bushes. "He's getting closer", whispered Trixie. 'Lets jump him the minute he gets close enough. The snapping continued coming in their direction. Finally they could see a shadowy figure. Jim leapt at the figure bowling it over. But his aim had been slightly off and the figure fell but quickly jumped to his feet and began to run.

Jim, Trixie and di ran after the figure, "he's going to get away", Trixie stated as the figure sped ahead. A sudden neigh made them all gasp and they saw red headed Bill Regan pull his horse in front of the figure. It changed direction only to be blocked by another horse, one Trixie recognized and was grateful to see, Spartan.

Suddenly the person found himself cornered and collapsed in a heap on the ground. Dan leapt down from Spartan and grabbed hold of the figure, "Danny", warned Regan in a stern voice when Dan looked ready to hit the figure. Dan shone his torch in the others face, "Dean, he gasped, Dean Martin. Why he had never thought to associate the damage to the boy who'd wanted to cause trouble for the skaters he didn't know.

"Yeah, you missed out on the fun Mangan", Dean stated sarcastically. Bill Regan took charge of the boy telling the Bob whites to return home. 'You're parents aren't going to be too happy to find out what you've been doing", he told them.

"It's alright Regan, they know" Trixie stated with a smile. "Yeah her mom and dad figure that if they try and curb her impulses she does what she wants anyway. So know their giving her responsibility with strings naturally", Jim stated pointing at himself. "Ah", replied Regan neutrally. "Come Dean, you have an appointment with Sgt Molinson", his blue eyes flashed and the teen looked nervous.

The others warily walked back to the Manor house trailing behind Regan and Dan who rode at the front. "So it's all over", remarked Di as she rubbed her eyes. Trixie smiled. Is it Di, there is one important fact missing from this, Dean doesn't skate, she stated. "So we got the vandal and not the skater", Jim surmised , "they're two different people ". "yes, why it never occurred before I don't know", Trixie remarked.

"So who's the skater", Di asked. "Trixie sighed, " I guess it must be Dan", he probably thought he was going to get the blame for the vandalism so said nothing about using the lake." "yes well if it was him he's lucky he didn't turn up and skate tonight or we could have got the wrong person", Honey stated soberly. Trixie nodded, she'd just learnt a valuable lesson about jumping to conclusions.

"Well if there's no more vandalism going on then dad won't care if Dan is skating on the lake", Honey remarked. Mart frowned, "just what was Dan doing anyway, he has no reason to sneak around and use the lake privately, he can skate with us anytime".

Trixie smiled, "the mystery is not over yet", she remarked.

The next morning Sandra whistled happily as she walked through the preserve to attend practice.. She'd heard of the capture of the Phantom and knew Coach would be relieved when he was told. This morning was much like the other one when they'd seen the Phantom but of course this time he couldn't be there. That thought froze in her brain as she came upon the spot where she could see the lake clearly. There was a skater moving in and out of the mists. She watched the performance with a coldness that only intensified when she saw the skaters final move. Tears streaming down her face Sandra ran all the way to the stadium.

Simon was just warming up for todays lessons when a tearful and obviously distressed Sandra arrived with one of the female guards, "Oh Coach, they thought they caught the Phantom but they didn't", Sandra tearfully stated. She gave Simon a quick run down of the nights events, then went on to say what she'd just witnessed.

"Oh Coach it has to be one of the team", she sobbed. "Why", Simon demanded.

"Because of the shooting star Coach , that skater can perform a perfect one. Perhaps that's what's it's all been about one of the team not wanting others to know they perfected the move. Oh Coach we've already lost two members will we loose another one when the identity of the Phantom is revealed."

Simon closed his mouth realizing he'd been gaping at Sandra's story, Suddenly everything fell into place and he understood what had been going on. "Sandra let me take care of it", he stated firmly. Sandra tearfully nodded.

Simon went on practicing hoping no one would see the smile on his face. All he needed know was a plan to make the Phantom come to him. His smile widened as he thought up the perfect idea. He couldn't wait any longer to make this happen he'd do it today. With a genuine grin on his face Simon went to the phone and began to make calls, putting his plan into action.

Trixie had eaten a hearty warm breakfast and was helping her mother tidy up. Brian and Mart were busy in the other room . They heard the phone ring and their father pick it later their father approached "Can we talk to you for a moment", Peter Belden requested The three Beldens noted a little twinkle in their fathers eye and approached eager to see what he was going to say. I was just talking to Simon ahh Mr Saunders , he rang to thank you all for catching the vandal and shifting the blame from any of his skaters". He also has given you a rather unique opportunity. In light of the fact they suppressed this whole business from the media, Simon has to give the papers something to print and he wants it to be positive. So he's asked if you and the other Bob Whites will skate with the US team."

Trixie, Mart and Brian's mouths dropped open. "He wants us to skate with the team", Trixie repeated. "Yes, she father confirmed. "Are we allowed to do it", Mart asked fearing they may still be in trouble over the Darren business . "Yes," Peter stated.

Simon will send over some passes for you to get into the stadium, later."

When's this going to happen", Mart asked. "Today", Peter told them.

Trixie rushed to phone Honey then Di.

Dan listened to his Uncle tell him about the plans. He knew what this was a way for Coach Saunders to get him in the stadium. He knew very well exactly what had nearly happened last night but still held this fear deep down in his heart. He couldn't turn down the offer though as his friends would be very upset with him. Oh well at least he'd be there with the other Bob Whites and surely nothing to personal could be said. With that in mind Dan tried to concentrate on the rest of his tasks.

Several hours later he made the trip to the stadium butterflies dancing in his stomach.

On arrival he noticed a long line of people trying to get in. All of them were getting turned away. Dan fingered the card that had been sent over to give him access. He stood in the line trying not to panic. Finally he reached the security guard, "Sorry the stadium is closed to the public until 1 pm", he stated. Dan itched to turn away but found his hand passing over the card. Dennis looked at the pass, recognizing the Coaches writing, "Len", he called out. Another guard approached, "you take over here, I'm taking this visitor to see Coach Saunders". The other guard took his place in the line promptly turning others away, Hey how come he got in", Dan heard as he followed the guard. "He got invited", came the reply.

This was so awful Dan mused as he followed the guard, he was going to throw up.

He felt like he was going to jail or something. They arrived at a closed office door, Dan hardly had time to get his whirling thoughts in order before the security guard knocked on the door opened it, stated "a visitor for you Coach" pushed Dan inside then shut the door and departed.

Dan kept his eyes down focused on a spot on the ground. The other would be here soon then he could play a role and not worry about reacting. "my friends will be on time", he muttered at the floor. "Indeed they'll be here at 2pm", stated Simon watching his guest quietly. "2pm", Dan repeated. "Yes I gave you a different time I figured it might be the only way to get you alone", Simon told Dan.

There was no reply and Dan stood still focused on the ground. 'Is it really that awful to see me Danny", asked Simon his voice sounding strangled like he was holding back some powerful emotion. With great daring Dan looked up meeting the green eyes. He saw they were full of tears, "No, whispered Dan softly.

"I thought maybe you were blaming me for what happened to your mother. Here we were both in the same town but you wouldn't come see me and you had to know I was here", Simon remarked his voice sounding tortured. Dan immediately felt bad, "No " he insisted his voice stronger. "I thought you were dead", Dan admitted his own voice breaking. "You were supposed to be with mom". "I was late that day Dan so I thought your mother should pick you up first. I arrived to see the tail end of the accident and believed you were in the car with her", Simon told Dan firmly. "I don't remember much after seeing the accident just waking up almost a month later in a hospital after suffering a breakdown", Simon believed in being honest. "I ran into the streets Dan, Stated, "and ended up", he swallowed nervously unable to finish. "I didn't want you to feel ashamed of me" Dan sobbed. He turned away wrestling for control. "So you stayed away because you were scared", Simon stated. Dan nodded, "you were moms boyfriend , now she's dead you don't have to keep in contact with me", he stated miserably.

"Dan", Simons voice came from right behind him. Simon stood there his arms at his side, "what I said on that card was true Dan, I will be there for you no matter what". Even if you'd said yes when I asked you if you were responsible for the vandalism I'd still stand by your side, surely you must know that". Simons voice cracked and he itched to hug Dan but knew Dan would have to make the first move

Dan turned around , a big sense of worry had now lifted from his shoulders. From the moment he'd heard about Simon being alive and in town he'd feared the well respected Coach would now want nothing to do with him. The fact Simon had lived with Patty and he for years hadn't calmed him. Simon had known the old Dan and not the one who'd joined a gang and almost agreed to breaking into Wheelers. Finally Dan gave into his impulse and buried his head in Simons chest and hugged him tightly "it is so good to see you", he sobbed through tears. "You too Dan", Simon remarked his own voice sounding gravely. Dan looked up at Simon, "I didn't tell anyone about you", he stated, "I was so upset that I just couldn't talk about you or mom.

"I gathered nobody knew Dan", Simon remarked. "Which of course does make things awkward, I could hardly go traipsing up to your uncle and say 'by the way did you know I was living with your sister". Dan looked pained, "I'm sorry", he muttered.

Simon pulled him closer. "Dan all that matters is that we are both here alive", he stated. "Anything else we'll just have to work out. "Now I really want to see those moves you were trialing on the lake", Simon asked. Dan went red, "you knew that was me", he asked. "Not immediately and at first I was admittedly worried you were doing more than skating. But after you told me you were innocent I began to wonder why you'd skate on the lake and not tell anybody. Then I remember Bill Regan telling me you didn't skate much. So I gathered you might be practicing so not to embarrass yourself . Of course Sandra seeing you performing the Shooting Star really sealed it for me, I know you're one of the few who can actually pull that move off".

I hadn't performed on the ice since I thought you were…gone", Dan stuttered. "Once I knew you were here I didn't want you to feel ashamed that I'd lost my talent".

Simon regarded Dan solemnly, 'he'd been fairly confident when he'd known him.

The young man in front of him was like someone different, "Dan", Simon hugged him fiercely . "I don't care if you can't even stand up straight. I guess I can understand why you were practicing on the lake. " Dan nodded, "and once the vandalism started I couldn't confess to being the skater because everyone thought they were the same person. That time Darren was found in the preserve I knew he wasn't the skater but wasn't sure if he was responsible for anything else. So I called you.", Dan explained.

"I'm glad you did Dan." Simon told him. Dan began to talk over his fears of being accused and not knowing what to do. "I wanted to come to you, but I was just too scared", Dan stated sadly. Simon could see he was going to have to work on Dan's self esteem.

Sandra was having a well deserved break from practice. Coach Saunders had asked her to return in about 1hour so she along with the rest of the team could talk about the display they were doing with the Bob whites. She found herself heading for the Wheeler Stables wanting to see a particular red head. Ultimately she was hoping Bill Regan might change his mind and want to date her. He was busy filling out forms but had a kind of detached look, like he wasn't really concentrating. "Hey Bill, Sandra greeted softly. Regan looked up at her and smiled, "what a nice interruption ", he told her.

"Oh sorry you're busy", Sandra apologized ."Just paper work Sandra because of this skater business I'm a bit behind. I suppose now he's caught I can catch up again, Regan told her. Sandra paled and tears welled up, "Sandra whats the matter, Regan shot from his chair and found himself hugging her. "Oh Bill I saw the skater this morning and it has to be a team member", she sobbed. Regan pulled back and looked into her face, "Why does it have to be a team member", he asked seriously. "Because of that move Bill. That's what it's all been about someone's perfected the shooting star",Sandra told him. Regan reared back as the name shooting star registered, the same name as in those love letters. "What is this shooting star", he demanded.

"A skating move Bill, Sandra replied," Coach Saunders invented it years ago when he was a US team member , it won him a gold medal."

Bill Regan paled, "oh I am an idiot", he remarked. He picked up a few items then turned and ran out of the stables. Sandra watched him go in shock, what on earth had caused him to react that way.

Regan ran like something was chasing him through the preserve to the familiar wood cabin of Walter Maypenny. The woodsman was gardening and watched in shock as a wild looking Bill Regan ran up demanding, "is Dan here".

"Walter shook his head, "Bill what on earth is the matter", Maypenny demanded.

Regan marched into the cabin down the corridor and into Dans room with a stunned Maypenny following him. "Have you seen the Regan/Mangan photo album", he demanded . "I think it's in one of Dan's drawers", Walter replied, "Bill what's going on". Regan held up his hand and opened drawers, discovering the album he pulled it out and turned pages until he came to the one he sought. It was the visit the US skating team had made to his orphanage years ago. There they all were smiling their arms around the orphans. Bill scanned the picture and found the faces he was seeking, Patty ,her eyes sparkling was standing at the end of the line. Therefore only one person had his arms around her. Bill looked at the young man whose arm touched Patty's shoulder, Simon Saunders. "Have you got a magnifying glass", Regan asked Walter.

Walter Maypenny left to return a few minutes later holding out a glass to Regan.

Bill trained the magnifying glass onto Simons image. His heart beat wildly as he saw a familiar chain around Simon's neck. Of course he'd seen that chain before, on the day he'd crouched behind a chair with Simon it had been hanging on the now Coaches neck. "I think Coach Saunders was in love with my sister years ago", Regan stated as he looked at the picture. Maypenny made no reply just pushing the drawers back into Dan's cabinet. One was stuck and he shoved it causing an envelope to dislodge and come flying out and land on the floor, photos flew out from the envelope. Maypenny and Regan found themselves staring at the photos. They featured three people, a happy smiling Patty Regan who looked to be in her thirties, Dan who was only slightly younger than he was now and Simon Saunders who was holding tightly to them both. In another photo his lips were fastened firmly to Patty's.

"I don't think he just loved her long ago", Maypenny determined "Why has Dan hidden these photos, Regan demanded, "and why did he never say anything about Mr Saunders. Maypenny shrugged , "Simon was here recently, said he'd come to look at the damage but I had a feeling something else was on his mind", Walter told Regan.

"Well I want to know, so tell me where Dan is", Regan demanded.

Walter looked nervous, "don't you know Bill, he asked. Regan frowned. "He's gone for that display at the stadium", Maypenny concluded. "But that's not until 2 oclock", Regan stated. Maypenny frowned shaking his head, "that's not what it said on the card Dan was sent", he stated. Regan paled, I saw Jims card and it said 2pm. Walter Dan's gone to meet him", he concluded. Without further discussion Bill Regan turned and ran out of the cabin. He headed for the Stadium where he would demand answers from a certain Coach.

Dan was in the small private rink showing Simon the routine he'd practiced on the lake. Finishing up he nervously approached the Coach waiting for his opinion.

Simon said nothing for a few minutes just reaching and ruffling Dan's hair. "It was awful", Dan concluded feeling dismay. "Daniel Mangan, since when did you pass your Coaches exam", Simon admonished . Dan jumped back then grinned that sounded so familiar. Simon smiled, "You haven't lost your talent", he told Dan.

"Truly, you're not just saying that", Dan asked. "DANIEL MANGAN", Coach raised his voice, since when was I anything other than honest about a skater performance".

Dan looked down at the ice but felt his face being lifted by Simon's hand.

"Dan you always have had a talent. It would be a pity for you to waste such skill", Simons stated, he collected his thoughts and was going to continue when a frantic knocking on the door lead to the rushed arrival of security guard Dennis. "Sir, sorry to interrupt you but there's a red head outside causing problems and demanding to see you" Do you want me to phone the police" . Dan looked panicked realizing only one red head would come here. "No", Simon stated firmly, "Let him in I'll talk to him"

The guard looked dubious, "Are you sure sir, he's acting very wild". "I'm sure", Simon stated. "Very well sir, I'll bring him to the office", Dennis replied departing.

"I have this strange feeling that your Uncle Bill has figured some things out", Simon said to Dan. Dan just looked nervous. "You stay here and keep practicing Danny, I'll sort things out with your Uncle", Simon squeezed Dan's shoulder in reassurance.

He went back to his office and tried to appear calm. Soon a knock sounded and Dennis entered with a red looking Bill Regan.. The guard hung around eyeing Regan suspiciously. "You can go Dennis", Simon told him firmly. The guard looked reluctant but after a stare from Simon departed.

"I came to give you these", Regan stated as soon as the door slammed. He banged down the toy horse and the gold chain. "I was a total idiot, Regan continued. "When I received some love letters from my sister I assumed they were from Timothy Mangan.

This opinion didn't change even when I found that necklace though why Tim would give her a chain that had a pendant of ice skates I didn't know, even when I found out the pendant was engraved with PR and SS I still didn't want to believe. But then it was just all these little things, the fact your parents raised Appaloosas and Patty had given me that toy one for my birthday. That Dan knew about your history with horses when he'd supposedly never met you. The clincher was finding out that skating move was called the shooting star and that you invented it. Patty called her sweetheart shooting star and that had to be more than a coincidence . Then I found photos of you, Patty and Dan together and realized you knew them better than I'd imagined. "I want an explanation", Regan demanded placing his arms across his chest. Simon fingered the horse, "the simple explanation Bill is that I loved her. We met that day at the orphanage she was 15 I was sixteen. She was so sparkling and beautiful. She couldn't believe that I , a member of the US team was interested in her.

After that day at the party we met up a few times I noticed she seemed to have another teen hanging around her, Tim Mangan who was a little older than me." Simon looked at Regan, "to be honest I didn't like how he treated her". Anyway "I told her I loved her and she was so happy. We made these plans to go off together then come back and get you out of the orphanage. I had to leave for a competition and made plans while I was away. However I came back to find out she'd run off with Tim Mangan.

That was pretty upsetting as I was genuinely besotted with her, Simon sighed.

I thought I'd never see her again and just concentrated on my skating. I began to take on the odd student to coach. A few years later Patty walks back into my like telling me her 5 year old son is a brilliant skater and would I give her my opinion." I didn't really want to but Patty persuaded me. As soon as I saw Dan skate I knew he had talent. So I offered to teach him.

About 1 year later Tim Mangan was killed in an accident. I supported Patty after his death. Eventually a few years later the two of us decided we'd fallen back in love and Patty and Dan moved in with me. On the day she died we were having a family celebration Patty was to collect me then Dan and we were going to this fancy restaurant. I was late so Patty went to collect Dan or at least I thought she did.

We both witnessed the accident and thought each other was in the car with Patty.

The fire was so intense that not all the remains were identified", Simon found his voice had gone tight. "I don't remember much after that just waking up in a hospital and being told I'd suffered a breakdown, I thought I lost the two best things in my life." Eventually I decided I had to go on and accepted the Coaching position with the team. It was the last thing I expected to find Dan was here, alive. It was obvious after that first meeting with you that you knew nothing about my relationship with your sister. Then of course Dan was avoiding me and I didn't know why. Eventually I had to tip his hand and arrange for this display today". Simon wound down and studied the worried looking Regan, "Bill, he stated , If I'd wanted to take him and run for it I would have already done it". Bill Regan nodded wondering how Simon seemed to know his inner most fear. Here he was facing a man who'd known Dan far longer than he had and who obviously cared for him a great deal. He felt totally out of his depth, "so what do you want Simon", Regan asked quietly. "Whats best for Dan Bill", Simon replied. 'Things will never be what they once were and we both carry scars that prove that. But I would still like to see him and continue to be his coach", Simon stated firmly. You know I didn't even realize Dan, could figure skate", Regan stated.

"Is he any good". Simon smiled, "Dan is a champion level skater Bill. He hadn't been performing on the ice since he thought I died so decided to practice on the lake", Simon held his breath this was the bit when Bill would realize just who was the Phantom skater. "Dan was doing that", Bill gasped. "Yes he was to scared to say because he thought people would think he was the vandal", Simon stated firmly.

Regan looked down admitting to himself that if Dan had confessed to skating he probably would have made the assumption that he was also the vandal.  
Simon passed back the horse, "this always was for you. Patty had saved hard to buy something for your birthday, then the money was stolen. She was so upset so I gave her one of the little horses my father used for promotions." Simon smiled, "You know I did find the boy behind the chair to be very appealing".

Simon looked at the chain, "this was my promise to her that I loved her ', I never got it back when she…Simon choked then continued, "ran off with Timothy. She had kept it safe and I told her years later to put it back on.", Simon frowned. "where did you say you found it", he asked Regan. "in a box full of items from the orphanage", Regan stated. "That's weird, Patty was wearing it the day she died.", Simon exclaimed, "I wonder how it got in that box".

While Bill and Simon mused over the necklace Sandra returned to the stadium to practice. She opened the door of the private rink and stopped as she saw someone was there. Sandra watched the skater gasping as he completed the shooting star, this was the Phantom. As he skated to a halt Sandra realized the Bob whites had been partially correct in their assumptions "Dan", Sandra exclaimed, "so you really were the Phantom skater, she remarked. I know the Bob Whites seemed convinced you had something to do with what was happening at the lake". Dan swallowed nervously, "if it hadn't been for the Coach Trixie would have caught him on the lake. "Yes I was the skater but not the vandal", Dan admitted. ".

"I thought it had to be a team member, Sandra muttered, "You're very good Dan", she praised. "Thanks", Dan replied humbly, "I suppose I owe this talent to the Coach".

"You mean Coach Saunders", Sandra gaped. "Yes", Dan replied with a smile. "You know each other", Sandra remarked amazed. "Yes, Dan replied simply. Sandra looked at Dan, "Will you show me how to perform the shooting star", Sandra asked. Dan smiled back, "coach said you can only do it if your ready for it", Dan replied. Sandra scowled,

"Yep it definitely sounds like you know him", she remarked.

Regan followed Simon down a corridor. The Coach opened a door ushering him into a small practice rink. Regan's eyes widened as he watched Sandra and Dan performing skating moves together. He had never realized Dan could perform moves like that.

Seeing him Dan skated over but his eyes sought Simon Saunders first, then after a reassuring nod from the Coach Dan turned to his Uncle. "I guess I owe you and explanation", he stated. "Mr Saunders has told me most of it Dan", Regan replied.

He looked at his nephew, "I wish you could have told me about Simon but I guess I understand how painful it was thinking they were both dead".

"We'll work something out about you keeping in touch with each other", Regan

stated. Simon heard the words and smile to himself, he already had a plan to insure that but whether he could make it work was another thing.

"Sandra will you go get the team together on the main stadium, I'll join them soon.

Sandra was burning with curiosity but that green eyed look dismissed her and with a sigh she left.

"I will arrange to pay back the money you paid for Dan's medical expenses", Regan told Simon as soon as Sandra had left. Simon looked puzzled, "what are you talking about", he asked. Regan swallowed, "the bill for Dans hospital treatment, I went to pay it only to find someone had already taken care of it. In light of everything I assumed it was you. "I knew Dan had been ill but not that he'd been hospitalized, Simon bit his lip worriedly, "therefore I could hardly pay a bill I didn't know existed."

Regan gaped, "then who did pay it", he mused. Simon shrugged.

"So what now", Regan asked. "Now you get to see your nephew perform", Simon told him. He pushed a button and Dennis hurried into the room, "Dennis take Mr Regan up to the private viewing area please", he requested. Dennis lead Regan away, Dan looked panicked. "I can't perform in front of others", he told Simon. "Why not Dan you used to do it all the time",Simon stated. "I'll embarrass myself", Dan remarked nervously. Simon stepped closer, "Dan what has happened to you, he insisted, you never used to be so lacking in self esteem"

"I joined a gang Coach where the only way to feel you belonged was to do something bad. Putdowns were a common part of the culture of gang life", Dan admitted.

Simon looked at Dan solemnly, "I need to ask you something about that life"

Dan swallowed nervously, "go on", he stated. "Well do you…umm do you have a record", Simon asked his voice trembling. Dan looked down, "I got involved in fight between our gang and a rival. I managed to get away but got picked up by a patrol.

In the light of the fact I was underage and my parents couldn't be contacted I was held by the court. The police suspected I'd been involved in the fight but since they couldn't prove it I wasn't arrested. Judge Armen tried to locate any other relatives and came up with Uncle Bill, if I'd known that you were alive…Dan wound down. "Don't have regrets for something that might have been Dan we both have to move forward now", Simon told him. "That means I stay with Uncle Bill, Dan stated with a sigh, you don't have any legal rights." "Danny we can't go back and I am sorry about that", Simon told him. "I know", Dan whispered. "Now why don't we perform together if that'll help put you at ease", Simon suggested. Dan smiled it had been awhile since he'd skated with the Coach. "Alright", he agreed.

Bill Regan sat in a chair in the middle of a row of seats. He could see two men a few row down from him and wondered who they were. He looked down onto the ice where he could see Dan and Simon Saunders skating what he assumed was a warm up.

"We are now going to perform the shadow for you", Simons voice came over a speaker, "this is a performance where my moves will be echoed by Daniel Mangan who plays my shadow."

They started the routine and Regan once again found himself awe struck Dan moved flawlessly across the ice mirroring the moves of Simon. Regan gasped as Simon preformed a jump hoping that Dan wouldn't end up flat on his face. But he moved with ease and Regan found himself smiling.

Soon the performance concluded and Regan was escorted out. He noticed the other men pull Simon to one side and talk to him. 'Dan that was so amazing", Regan told him pulling him into a hug. "But I wasn't on a horse Uncle Bill", Dan teased still feeling exhilarated from the performance. "It doesn't matter Dan even a skating idiot like me can see you have talent", Regan smiled. Simon returned to them then, "Well Dan it's almost time to meet your friends", Simon told Dan, "I'll bet they'll enjoy seeing you skate", Simon remarked. Dan looked nervous again, "that means I'll have to tell them", Dan stated. "Yes you do Dan", Simon told him firmly.

"Right", Dan acknowledged looking into those green eyes. "I don't even know where to start", Dan admitted. "Why don't I think up a little plan", Simon stated with a grin.

Dan looked at the grin and couldn't help making one of his own. Suddenly he felt very good.

Trixie, Di, Honey, Jim, Mart and Brian entered the stadium. "I hope Dan has not forgotten", Trixie stated as they searched for their friend. Mart saw him first sitting casually at a table with Sandra Anton. "Hey guys", Dan said normally, suppressing the urge to grin. "Dan", the others acknowledged. "The Coach will be here any minute Sandra told them. She'd barely finished her sentence when Simon arrived looking very happy. "Welcome", he greeted. "Coach Saunders, this is Daniel Mangan our 7th member", Trixie introduced. "It's so nice to finally meet you", Simon told Dan while trying to fight off the urge to start laughing. Dan solemnly shook Simon's hand, 'the pleasure is mine Mr Saunders", Dan replied. Sandra looked at the two of them like they were mad but she'd swore to Dan she wouldn't say anything about he and coach knowing each other. "Why don't you all get your size of skates and then come out onto the ice, I'll go round up the rest of the team", Simon grinned and went off.

"He seems very happy", Jim sighed. "yeah well he thinks the phantom was caught", Trixie replied. They went over to where the skates were issued and sat down why the assistant fitted them with the right size. Jim noticed Dan hadn't joined him and was about to call out when he realized Dan was already wearing skates and was whispering to Sandra. "I really hope Sandra's not going to fall for Dan", Jim remarked to Trixie. "I think Regan has his eye on her and her liking Dan would definitely make things complicated". Trixie looked at Sandra and sighed, "lets hope Dan thinks of that then", she whispered to Jim.

Soon all of them were skated up and joined Dan on the ice. "Introducing the US skating team", Simon announced. The Bob whites watched as a group of men and woman of varying ages skated to their sides. Now I'd just like you to skate normally in a group", Simon requested. The Bob whites mixed in with the team and they all skated around together. 'That's great", Simon praised. The team and the Bob whites came to a stop by Simon, "now I figured I'd ask a few skaters to do some moves".

Don't worry Bob whites nobody is going to judge your performance", he assured them. He picked one of the team members to skate with each of the Bob whites.

Dan was paired off with Sandra. "You two can go last", Simon muttered under his breath as he took each Bob white through a simple move with their partner.

Simon smiled reassuringly as Jim, Trixie, Honey, Brian, Mart and Di each skated with a team member. "Now it's your turn", he told Dan and Sandra as he came to stand in front of them. Dan looked at Sandra and the two of them grinned, "why don't we put on a little display", Sandra stated, introduce your friends to the phantom skater. I can do all those moves you did on the lake bar the shooting star, I'll leave that one up to you." Dan swallowed nervously. "Come on Dan", Sandra coaxed. "Alright", Dan agreed. He and Sandra skated a little to warm up and then went into the routine he'd practiced on the lake. He caught a glimpse of the Bob Whites stunned amazement and saw members of the public coming over to watch as they were let into the stadium.

Finally Dan finished with the shooting star and bowed awkwardly as applause broke out around him. "Holy cow Dan", Mart stated," where did you learn to skate like that and how come you never told us about it. Dan bit his lip, "I suppose I do owe you an explanation" he began. He was stopped by Simon who came over lifted him off the ice in a huge hug and said, "that's my Danny, that was awesome". Trixie and the rest of the Bob whites stood gaping at the two. "You two know each other", Trixie stated

as coaches address of Danny sunk in. "Indeed since I taught him. It is hard to forget one of my brighter pupils but then again I might have if I hadn't been living with his mother", Simon told them candidly. "You were living with Dans mother", Trixie repeated. "But he's never mentioned you". "No", Simon acknowledged. "Come lets grab some privacy so we can tell you a story.

He led them to a room out back where he sat down the Bob Whites and filled them in on his history with Dan. "I was living with Patty Regan for about 6 years", Simon admitted, and of course I was training Dan with the ultimate goal of getting him accepted for a US team. The day Patty, he paused, died, we were going to celebrate him getting accepted for the team, Simon looked at Dan who gasped, "it was to be a surprise, he added. However circumstances robbed me of ever telling you".

Simon touched Dan tenderly noticing that Honey and Di were both dabbing their eyes with a handkerchief. He had to admit theirs was a pretty emotional story and thankfully it had a mostly happy ending.

"I was pretty shocked to learn Coach was alive", Dan told them, In fact it was that day on the bus, I passed out from the shock of hearing Simon's name. Then I simply didn't know what to do. I never said anything to Uncle Bill about my mother living with anyone but I knew that Simon would eventually hear my name and realize I was here in the same town. Can you imagine my panic, Dan stated, I had visions of Simon going up and telling Uncle Bill he was his sisters lover."

Jim tried to think of what Regans reaction would have been to that and was thankful it had never happened. I also realized that Simon might hear the gossip about me and that he might, Dan choked and closed his eyes reliving that fear, "Dan' Simons hand rested reassuringly for a minute on his shoulder,. "Well I suppose I thought he might not want anything more to do with me. He and mom weren't actually married so he doesn't have legal obligations." For my part I met Bill Regan the same day I found out about Dan and knew straight away he knew nothing about my relationship with his sister. Of course then I had a problem as I didn't know why Dan hadn't said anything about me . I tried to ring him once and he hung up on me so I figured it was because he thought I'd abandoned him, Simon said frankly. I even thought he might be doing the things at Wheelers because of this. But the Dan I knew wouldn't do things like that and Mr Maypenny seemed adamant that Dan wasn't doing anything wrong. Simon took a deep breath, "so I left my card under his pillow saying that no matter what I was here for him. Then later I heard you were planning a stake out of the lake so I rang Dan and asked him point blank if he was the vandal". He said no and I believed him so I warned him about the stakeout." Trixie gasped, "You warned him", she repeated. "Simon nodded, "I wasn't going to let you catch him skating and think he was also the vandal. ".

Trixie looked at the Coach who calmly met her gaze. Trixie felt somewhat ashamed of herself, they had never asked Dan if he was innocent." I'm sorry Dan, Trixie staed, but we did think it was you doing that damage. You had seemed pretty angry about the competition. "Dan looked down, "I thought life was kicking me in the teeth, "he stated, " all the competition made me think of was what I no longer had."

Dan turned and looked at Simon, "it must have been worse for you doing what you used to, without us there. Simon nodded and pulled Dan close, "Sometimes I didn't think I could go through another day, but I knew your mother wanted me to be the US coach and I felt that I was honouring her wish.' Trixie , Di and Honey were dabbing there eyes again.

"Wel you were certainly a good skater Dan", Di remarked breaking the emotional moment.. She had watched Darren practice and knew Dan was better than the now departed team member . 'Thanks", Dan acknowledged. "I'm sorry I had to hide using the lake Jim but when Mr Wheeler seemed to associate the use of the lake with the damage I realized I couldn't admit to the skating without getting the blame for anything else. I knew I hadn't done the damage." "Well no more using the lake Dan", Simon told him.

"Well why not, I can now apologize to Mr Wheeler and openly practice on the lake, "Dan remarked. Simon tried and failed to suppress a grin," members of the team aren't allowed to practice on the lake", he told Dan. Dan stared at him.

"What are you talking about", he asked Simon. "When you were showing your Uncle those moves some selectors happened to be present. They were here to discuss the replacements for the team. After your performance they asked me if you'd had any formal coaching", Simon grinned, 'of course I told them your Coach was simply amazing". Plus that you've already won competitions but had been off the ice for awhile. Since the competition is still months away and you can still polish your performance they agreed to placing you on the team.", Simons voice softened and he enveloped Dan in a hug not caring that the Bob whites were watching. "I.. Dan found he could hardly speak.. don't know…the Bob whites were all looking at him in awe. "Go on Dan say yes", Trixie was bursting, "a bob white and a local as a member of the team.

Simon raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't feel pressured Danny", he stated softly. "I know it's all been a bit overwhelming for you.

Dan swallowed, "Yes", he found himself saying, I'll do it". He knew it'd mean hard work but it would also mean he could spend a lot of time with Simon.

"Good, I'll get the papers ready for your Uncle Bill to sign", Simon confirmed.

Dan nodded hoping his Uncle would have no major objections to this.

Bill Regan and Simon were once again in his office. Simon had told Regan about Dan being accepted for the team. Regan looked at him seriously, 'it's a real honour for Dan, Simon and I don't want to be the one that dumps cold water on this. But Dan has a serious medical condition ". Simon felt himself go white, "I heard he'd been in hospital but not specifically what happened. "He almost died Simon, that's what happened", Regan replied candidly. He regretted it seconds later as Simon looked like he was going to pass out. 'I'm sorry I shouldn't have dropped it on you like that", Regan went to the water cooler and got Simon a drink. "So he has long term medical problems", Simon managed to choke out. "Well, Regan frowned, actually no, he was lucky to suffer no permanent damage from his condition. He will have to be on medication permanently but can live a normal life". Simon sighed with relief, 'then why can't he skate, Simon asked, yes it can be physically challenging but no more so than working in a preserve or chopping wood", Simon challenged. Regan guessed he was right, was that really the reason he didn't want Dan on the team or was it something a lot more scary. Simon was looking at him his green eyes questioning.

"I suppose I'm scared, Regan found himself admitting, scared that you'll change your mind and decide to take him. It hasn't been easy for either of us. Heck you probably have much more experience with teens than me. But Dan is the only family I have left now and I care about him, Regan stuttered. "Bill I would never put Dan or you through the trials of a court case. Not because I don't care about him but because I do.

He's used to me being in the role of his coach, it requires that I keep a professional distance from him during training. We can't acknowledge our personal relationship on the ice. Yes I'm used to seeing him around after we've both finished practicing and with your permission I'd still like to spend personal time with him." But Patty's death", Simon choked and few a few minutes Regan honestly thought he was going to cry, "changed things Bill. We can't go back just keep looking forward and in the long run I don't honestly know what that means. But I do know Patty would never have wanted us to fight over Dan. She loved you more than you probably realize and I supposed it stunned me to learn she never went back for you. She never did tell me why . The two of us went to try and find you but all your records from the orphanage were lost and after months of fruitless searching we gave up. 'I'm sorry Bill", Simon apologized. Bill Regan found his own eyes welling up. If Patty and Simon had found him his life might have gone down a very different path. 'We can only look forward Bill", Simon repeated softly as he looked at Regan. "My word on the fact I only want what's best for Dan", Simon held out his hand and Bill shook. "As long as Dr Ferris says yes then it's ok with me if Dan is on the team", Regan told him. Simon grinned." Thanks", he acknowledged

Later Bill Regan escorted Dan back to Maypenny's cabin. "Dan there's something I want to know", Simon's parents own a ranch and he has his own horse so it follows that you might have actually been around horses before you came to Sleepyside. Dan sighed, "yes I could ride, he admitted, I fell of Suzie because I wasn't prepared."

Then why the heck didn't you tell me", Regan grumped. "Because you seemed so keen on the idea of getting a horse for me and teaching me riding. I thought it was probably a good way for us to get to know one another", Dan looked at his Uncle.

"Oh", Regan replied, he couldn't really tell Dan off if he'd had good intentions.

Day had turned to evening as Simon sat at his desk. After talking to Dr Ferris Dan had been given clearance to be on the team. Simon had announced it to the press and Dan had been subjected to flashing light bulbs and lots of questions. Simon had handled them by simply telling them that he'd trained Dan but that they'd lost contact until the day he'd came to Sleepyside.

Thankfully the excitement of having a citizen of Sleepyside as the member of the US team forestalled any other questions.

Now Simon only had one thing to do before he retired for the night. He picked up the phone and dialed a familiar phone number. "Evening High tail ranch Harriet Saunders speaking", came his mothers voice. "Mom", Simon greeted. "Darling, it's so good to hear from you", his mother enthused. "You sound well". "I am well mother in fact more than well. Something rather extraordinary happened here. I had to wait for a few details to be worked out but now I can tell you all about it", Simon couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Darling I'm so glad you're happy, your father and I were so worried about you, Harriet told him seriously. "I know mom, but I'm happy because of this surprise I got when I came to Sleeyside", Simon told her. Harriet tried to think of something that would make her previously depressed son as happy as this and failed. She doubted he'd fallen in love with someone that quickly.

"Well what is it honey", Harriet asked. "Dans here", Simon replied. "What", a stunned Harriet stated. "Yes, he's alive and well and living in Sleepyside with Bill Regan, Simon told her. "Darling how incredible" Harriet stated happily. 'Yes it was mom", Simon replied. "We must come and see him soon ", Harriet stated. "So the two of you will live togther", she asked. "Well no, Bill has guardianship and knew nothing about me until today. Dans on the US team though and well see each other everyday", Simon told her. "That's great honey, but it's not exactly what was going to happen", Harriet mentioned. 'I know mom, but I just can't tell either of them the truth. " I just have to live for the future now and Dan will still be part of that but in a different way., Simon sighed. "Alright honey , Dan can be our honorary grandson", Harriet stated. "He'll enjoy that" ,Simon told her. "well honey I'll let you off to bed, thanks for calling and I'll let your father know the news, night"

"Good night", Simon replied

So whats your report" a voice asked. "Well Dan joined the US skating team today", the man replied. "Indeed that's good news", the voice replied. "Yes, he gets to see Mr Saunders everyday", the man stated. "Good", came the reply. "Why are you so interested in this", he asked unable to stop himself. "I can't answer that yet but maybe one day you'll know. Now remember to ring if there's any sort of trouble", the voice insisted. "Trouble", the man asked, do you expect trouble. "I hope not but I'm not sure. Just ring if anything happens", the voice insisted. "Alright", he acknowledged.

Putting down the phone Walter Maypenny peered in at his charge Dan was fast asleep nestled in the blankets. He wondered again at who the voice on the end of the phone was. That voice had used a name from long ago to get his attention and then asked a rather extraordinary favour. He found himself enjoying carrying out that favour but still had no idea what it was all about.


End file.
